Mortal Kombat: love of lesbians
by naruto11222
Summary: The path from the tournament leads to a victory sex for all female fighters. Contain femlesh, futanari, and lesbian. Oc are included. This is a request chapters for fun.
1. Chapter 1: Sheeva x OC

**A/N: Hey, I have decide to do a one shot story but this is for anyone that wanted to ask me to write a request. I am willing to do that but to let you all know I don't do M/M or Futa/M because I have my standards against it Well, let's the story begins.**

 **Character: Naomi**

 **Races: Human**

 **Age: 22**

 **Hairstyle and Color: Long and in a ponytail and white**

 **Origin: Naomi was found by her mentor Sub-zero (Bi-Han) and she was brought to the Lin Kuei. Where she was raise to be a great fighter. After she heard the death of her mentor was killed by Scorpion, she was put in a despair which Tundra took up the title as Sub-zero which he decided to take her under his wing to continue her train that his brother had left off. After a few years as passed, Naomi homed her skill to join the earthrealm in the next Mortal Kombat.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own none of the Mortal Kombats characters except for my Ocs.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Naomi was standing over the grave of my former mentor and she lay a bundle of flowers on the grave site. She pray for a moment and she felt the wind brush against her pale face. Then she went back to the Temple of the Lin Kuei and she have trained by herself. She had never forgotten the teachings that Bi-Han had taught her. She was practicing with a dummy that Sub-zero (Kuai Liang) had left for her to train with. Naomi was looking at the headband that Bi-Han had given to her when she was little.

"It's forever since I looked at this headband."

=== Flashback ===

Naomi was five years old and she was looking at her mentor while she was sparring with Frost with wooden staff. She was having trouble with Frost because she was always mean to her. She tried to do a upper attack, but Frost block and counter by freezing the ground which causing Naomi to fall. She knock the staff out of her hand and she pointed her staff.

"Winner, Frost."

Frost bow to both Bi-Han and her mentor Kuai Liang which she looked at Naomi and she smirk with her victory. Naomi was wiping some of the tears from her eyes because she lose to Frost again. Bi-Han dropped a headband on her head which cause her to look at him. She looked at the headband that had the Lin Kuei symbol on it which Bi-Han place his hand on her head. He was smiling through his mask.

"You did not show no tears in front of your enemy. You are starting to learn what the Lin Kuei stands for." Bi-Han said.

Naomi put her headband on her head and she wore the symbol of the Lin Kuei proudly. Frost was upset that Bi-Han was showing Naomi so much attention. Late in the afternoon, they both were standing on the Lin Kuei roof and they both were watching the sunsets.

"Master, I would like to join Mortal Kombat when I am older." Naomi said.

"I will allow you to join." Bi-Han said.

=== Flashback end ===

Naomi felt a presence and she turned around to see Frost was walking towards her master's grave. She was looking at Naomi but she had a sad look on her face. She gave Naomi a hug because she started to accept her as a friend. They both started to leave the graveyard and they were on their way back to the temple but they were stopped by Raiden the Thunder God.

"Lord Raiden." Naomi said, she bow to him.

"Greetings, Naomi. I was told that you were Sub-zero's brother's student." Lord Raiden said.

She nodded her head which she looked at Frost and she bowed to him. She started to leave because she had a mission from the councils. Both Naomi and Lord Raiden took a walk towards the beach and he explaining everything that had happened in the past. Naomi was looking at the waves crash into the rocks.

"So, what do you want from me?" Naomi asked.

"Sub-zero told me that you want to join the next Mortal Kombat Tournament. I need to ask you to join us." Lord Raiden said.

Naomi was shocked to see that Kuai Liang had refer her to joining the fight. She had spend her entire life training to avenge her mentor Bi-Han. She just smirk because she wanted to fight Scorpion.

"I would be my honor to join for earthrealm, Lord Raiden." Naomi said.

"Thank you, Naomi." Lord Raiden said.

He raise his hand teleport like lightning and she walked back to the Lin Kuei's Temple to meet with the elders. She bow to them and they had offer her a mask that looked a lot like Frost's mask.

"You have train the longest. I, the grandmaster will give you the codename Ice."

"Thank you, grandmaster. I will bring honor to the Lin Kuei." Naomi said.

She place the mask on her face and she was ready for the Tournament. She was walking out of the Temple and she was meaning up with Lord Raiden and his Kombatants. She was looking around to where to meet up with everyone and she was startled when a hand landed on her shoulder. She was looked at a White Lotus Monk dressed shirtless and he bow to her.

"Raiden told me that we will meet a new friend to join us."

"Thank you, Mr." Naomi said.

"Ohhh... I think that introduction is in order. My name is Lu Kang. Champion of the first Mortal Kombat Tournament." Lu Kang said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Naomi but as for now, you can call me Ice." Naomi.

Naomi bow to him and she was felt a hand on her ass which she threw up her stances. Lu Kang stopped her before she make a great mistake and the man that was sunglasses was looking at her.

"Woah! Take it easy baby!"

"Ice, this is Johnny Cage. And Johnny Cage this is Ice of the Lin Kuei." Lu Kang told him.

"A sexy Female Ninja with a body like that gets me all hot." Johnny Cage said.

"Trust me, I am not going to be responsible for cooling you off permanently." Naomi said.

Johnny laughed.

"You're kidding right? Lu, tell me that she was joking." Johnny Cage said.

"Members of the Lin Kuei don't make jokes, Johnny." Lu Kang told him.

Johnny was scared of her and he started to back away slowly. A military woman started laughing at him which she started walked to Naomi and shook her hand. Her name is Sonya Blade and Naomi was introduce to Jax, Nightwolf, Kung Lao, and Stryker. Then Lord Raidan appeared before then and he saw that everyone had already met Naomi.

"Now, that introduction are out of the way. We need to head out to Outworld for the next Tournament." Lord Raiden told him.

Then the elder gods opened a portal that lead to Outworld and they all have arrive to Shao Kahn's Throne room. There was a group of warriors that was performing a fighting style to their master. He looked at Lord Raidan and he saw that earthrealms tough fighters was ready to start.

"Ah, Raiden and this must be your fighters. Who among you will be the first person to fight." Shao Kahn asked.

Naomi walked up first before anyone would volunteer and he just smile.

"And who are you?" Shao Kahn asked.

"My name is Ice of the Lin Kuei. I am former apprentice of the first Sub-zero. I am here to fight Scorpion the murderer of my mentor." Naomi said.

Shao Kahn laughed at her and she ready herself if she had a to fight the weakest fighters to fight Scorpion.

"Well then, Ice. Your fight will not be with Scorpion but with Sheeva." Shao Kahan told her.

She was confused for a moment which Shang Tsung open a portal before her. She looked at them and at Lord Raiden. He was upset that Shao Kahn would send her to fight one of their powerful fighters. Naomi sollow her fear and she walked into the portal. She landed into Goro's Lair and she was walking around to see if she could find sheeva.

She got a slight chill down her spine because she had a feeling that someone was watching her. When she turned around, she was greeted by a fist to the jaw. She flew backwards and landed on her back. She looked at the person that had hit her hard. She saw a female Shokan which she stretch her four arms and Naomi was scare.

"So, you're my opponent. I am Sheeva queen of the Shokan clan and I will be your dominator." Sheeva said.

Naomi flipped back to her feet and she ready her fighting stance while Sheeva ready herself. Naomi started to make her move and she use and ice ball to freeze Sheeva. She missed which she use that as an advantage to attack Sheeva with a punch. Sheeva caught her fist with her lower right arm. Naomi brought her leg to Sheeva's head, but Sheeva caught her leg with her upper left arm. Naomi was have a hard time to break free and she felt something wet. She looked to see that sheeva lick her stomach which Naomi blushed in her mask. Then she was punched Sheeva in the face which cause her to let go of Naomi.

"Mmmm... I will have lots of fun with you." Sheeva stated.

Naomi was summon her ice blades to use on Sheeva, but Sheeva use a fire blast which melt her ice blades. Sheeva use her lower arms to grabbed Naomi and she was use her upper arms to hold both of Naomi's arms. Then She headbutted Naomi and she was in a daze. Then Sheeva kicked her which Naomi was knocked out cold.

SHEEVA WINS

FLAWLESS VICTORY

Sheeva was looking up at her master which he nodded at her and she grabbed an unconscious Naomi and she went to her room in Goro's Lair. She place Naomi in her bed and she climb on top of her and she removing the mask before kissed her. She make her way down Naomi's neck and she was licked sensitive spot which Naomi woke up. She looked to see that Sheeva on top of her and she started to struggle but Sheeva's upper arms had both of her hands pinned. Sheeva looked

"Ahhh... You're awake. This is going to be enjoyable for the both of us." Sheeva whispered.

"NO!" Naomi protested.

Naomi was moving her legs because she was getting wet from Sheeva's touch. Then she saw a open when she knee move on something which Sheeva groan while she was kissing Naomi's neck. Then suddenly, Naomi brought her knee to Sheeva's lower region hard and Sheeva's eyes widen from the pain. Naomi was getting up and she was about to flee for her life, but she fell because Sheeva grabbed her leg. They both were fighting, but it was Naomi on top her. Naomi was pinning all of Sheeva's arms with her arms and legs.

She was looked at Sheeva with rage in her eyes and both just stare at each other. Naomi was starting to feel something between her and Sheeva and she knew that she was committed to her code to the Lin Kuei. Then suddenly, she gave into her feelings and she started to kissed Sheeva with passionate. She let go of Sheeva's arms which she wrapped them around Naomi's body. She was glide her hands down Sheeva's body until she reach for her own shirt. Naomi stopped kissing her and she raise up in a straddle position. Then she took her shirt off and Sheeva was in awe at the beautiful body.

"I never thought the earthlings would produce a most beautiful creature like you." Sheeva complimented.

Naomi was blushed from the compliment and Sheeva raise up to kissed Naomi neck. Naomi wrapped her arms around Sheeva's neck to push her more of her flesh. Then she gasped when she felt the Shokan's teeth touch her collarbone which Naomi move her lower part of her body to grind against something that was poking her. Sheeva moaned in Naomi's collarbone and Naomi was started to unclip her bra so sheeva would taste of her.

"I like this side of you, girl." Sheeva said, seductively

"Naomi." Naomi gasped,

"Right, Naomi. I like that name and these breast of yours." Sheeva told her.

She lick her right nipple and she was sucking it. While Naomi feel every inch of Sheeva's touch, she didn't noticed that Sheeva's other hands had made their way in her pants. Naomi reach for Sheeva lower region and she touch something bulging in her bikini battle suite which Naomi was shocked to feel something. Then Sheeva stood up and she remove her bikini battle suite to reveal her two extra friends. She had two pairs of cocks that stand at 9 inches.

"Oh my. I never seen these before." Naomi said.

"I bet that you never even taste one before either." Sheeva said.

She shook her head and Sheeva walked over to the bed and she sat down on the bed. Naomi crawl over to her and she was looked at Sheeva because she was nervous at the sight of the cocks. Sheeva just brushed her head to calm her down.

"Take it slow." Sheeva told her.

Naomi nodded her head and she started to lick it which she heard Sheeva gasped and she smile. Then she started to lick more before sticking in her mouth. Sheeva tilt her head back because she feel how tight Naomi's mouth was. Naomi bobbed her head slowly to get used to have something in her mouth. Sheeva was gripping her breast to increase the pleasure that she was giving. Naomi use her other hand to stroke the other cock. Naomi was getting wetter and wetter from sucking Sheeva off and she switch from one cock to another cock. Sheeva use her lower hands to hold Naomi's head while she grind her hips to push her cock into Naomi's mouth.'

"Ah, ah, ah, yeah. So good. I am about to cum. Put both of them in your mouth." Sheeva told her.

Naomi did what she was told and she put both Sheeva's cocks in her mouth. She started sucking hard and Sheeva grunted as she came into Naomi's mouth. Naomi was surprised of the cum which she was trying her best to sollow it all. Then it was too much for her to drink it all and she release Sheeva's cock as the cum landed her face. She started to pant from the lack of air and Sheeva stroke Naomi's face.

"Not bad for your first time sucking." Sheeva said.

Naomi smiled and Sheeva took some of her own cum and taste it herself. She lifted Naomi onto the bed and she brought a blanket over them. She was fell asleep and so did Naomi. A few hours had passed and it was night up top which Naomi woke up. She couldn't sleep from her wetness. She sat up in bed and she looked at Sheeva for a moment. She started to touch herself while Sheeva was asleep and she spread her legs. A couple of precum landed on Sheeva's face which she had one eye open and she saw that Naomi was playing with herself in front of her.

"Ah, Sheeva. I want it. I want it badly." Naomi moaned.

Sheeva move her hand to pull Naomi finger out of her pussy and she started to lick it and she started to put her head in between Naomi's legs. Naomi was surprised for a moment and she looked down to see that Sheeva was awake. Sheeva looked up at her and she resume licking her pussy. Naomi was moaning louder and she pushed Sheeva's head in her pussy to get her tongue deep inside of her. Sheeva use her arms to lift Naomi up which she turned on her back and Naomi was sitting on her face. She was moaning as she grind her hips.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes! I CUMMING!" Naomi screamed

She came in Sheeva's mouth and she looked down at Sheeva. Then she got off of her and she was laying back down next to her. Sheeva was heavy breathing for a moment which she was now on top of Naomi. Naomi was looking up at her and she was confuse for a moment but Sheeva lean in to Naomi's ear.

"You want me to put it in?" Sheeva whispered.

"Please! I want the big ones in me." Naomi pleased.

Sheeva was using her two left arms to rub Naomi's pussy and asshole with both of her cocks.

"You sure?" Sheeva asked.

"Hurry!" Naomi moaned.

With that, Sheeva smiled and she gave it to Naomi and she felt pain at first. Sheeva waited for a moment for her to get use to it and she started to move slowly. Naomi was moaning from the pain and pleasure. The bed started to shake and Naomi wrapped her arms around Sheeva's neck. Sheeva went a little faster which she was knew that this was best win that she won. Naomi was looking at ceiling and she brought her right hand on Sheeva's head while her left hand was digging her nails into Sheeva's shoulder. Sheeva went faster and they both started to moaning together and she turned on her back. Naomi could feel her insides was shifted and she started to ride Sheeva.

"YES! I AM CLOSE!" Naomi moaned.

"Me too!" Sheeva said.

They both started to moan louder and they climax together but Sheeva shot her seed inside of Naomi. Naomi collapse on top of Sheeva. Sheeva was brushing her hair while Naomi was panting hard. Sheeva just smile for a moment and she just realize something was missing out of their sex.

"We have one position that we haven't done yet." Sheeva told her.

Naomi looked at her for a moment and after few minutes, Naomi was up against the headboard of the bed. Sheeva had was doing her dogstyle with her lower arm was on Naomi' s hips. Sheeva was slapping her ass to increase pleasure. Naomi moaned louder.

"YES, HARDER! HARDER! MAKE ME CUM! LET HAVE YOUR BABIES! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILD!" Naomi moaned.

Sheeva smirk and increase her speed as she fuck Naomi. Naomi could feel Sheeva's climax was coming. Then Naomi s walls started to tighten up and Sheeva climaxed inside of Naomi which her speed shot its way inside which Naomi was about to collapse. Sheeva pulled out of her while some of her cum leaked out of Naomi. They both went to sleep and Sheeva place her hand on Naomi's stomach.

"I will take you up on that offer." Sheeva whispered


	2. Chapter 2: Jade x Kitana

**This was a request from Luishunter65. I don't own none of the characters from the MK except for my Ocs characters.**

 **Jade x Kitana**

It was a beautiful morning in Edina where a beautiful princess was enjoying her sleep. Laying next to her, was her younger sister who resemble a lot like their mother. The first person that was up was the younger and she was crawl over to her big sister. She tapped her on her face which Kitana open one of her eyes and she groan at her younger sister.

"What is it, Sayo?" Katana said.

"I have to pee." Sayo told her.

"Get the guards to take you. I am trying to sleep." Kitana said.

Sayo just pout at her big sister and she got out of bed which she took her time getting out of bed because Katana bed was meant for more people. Jade her personal guard and girlfriend was looking at her for a moment and she just sigh at her. Sayo made it to the door. She open it and close it behind her.

"You know, you could be more sisterly to the young princess, Kitana." Jade told her.

Kitana turned on her side which the blanket dropped to her stomach to show her breast. She kissed Jade on the forehead and Kitana knew that she was right about one thing. Even though they both princesses but they are sisters.

"You're right, Jade. I am going to make it up to her." Kitana said.

Then she straddle on top of Jade which Jade was looking at her girlfriend. Kitana was blushing which she started to move her hips. Jade started to catch on what she was doing and she started to lean up and kissed her girlfriend's neck. While she was doing that, she place her hand on the wall to sense Sayo's presence.

=== Sayo ===

Sayo was walking back into her sister's room with pouting look on her face. She hated being treated by her older sister. Then she stopped for a moment and she had and idea.

"I wonder if mommy is up and would let me sleep in her bed. That'll show Kit." Sayo said.

She started running towards to Sindel's chambers and she knew that Sindel would love to have her daughter in her room. The guards was looking at the young princess running.

=== Jade ===

Jade just smile because Sayo wasn't going to be returning anytime soon. She have Kitana all to herself and she begin to move her hands up and down Kitana's back. Then she move her hand further down and she reach her exact spot which Kitana gasped from Jade's touch. Kitana felt Jade's finger made its way inside of her and Jade remove the blanket from them. Then she pushed Kitana down on the bed and she started spread her legs.

"Jade, you are really taking charge here. I thought it was supposed to be the princess jo-" Kitana said.

Jade interrupted her when she stick her tongue inside of her pussy and she wanted Kitana to let her fuck her. Kitana was grabbing her tits and she was massaging them because she was trying to increase pleasure. She looked down at Jade because she could her inside being push by her girlfriend's tongue.

"JADE! I AM CLOSE!" Kitana shouted.

Jade just smile and she add her middle finger to increase the pleasure and Kinata started to moaned louder. She grabbed Jade's head to push her deep which she squirt. Jade couldn't hold everything back and some of Kitana's cum land on her face. She looked at Kitana because she was confuse which Kitana blush with a smile on her face.

"Since when do you squirt?" Jade asked.

"Hehehe... It was when you were on your hunting mission. I was lonely and I couldn't let my sister please me because she was still young. Mother was busy with the meeting with the elders. I had to please myself and I just squirt." Kitana said.

Jade just smile at her and Kitana pulled Jade to her. Then she started to kiss her with more passionate. Kitana place her hands on Jade's ass and massage it with strong force. She place her finger inside of Jade which cause her to moan.

=== Sayo ===

Sayo made it to Sindel's chamber and she open the door to see that their mother was asleep. She close the door and she walked over to Sindel's bed. She climbed in and she lay next to her. Then Sindel wrapped her arm around her and she pulled Sayo close which she cause her to giggle. She started to drift off to sleep and Sindel open her eyes to see that she wasn't alone. She looked down to see that her younger daughter. She smile and she hold Sayo as tight as she could to keep Sayo comfortable.

=== Jade and Kitana ===

Jade was moaning louder when she felt Kitana pushing her finger inside of her. Jade hips started to move on their own because the way she was feelng from her girlfriend. Then Kitana stopped for a moment which Jade started to whimper when she felt her remove her finger. Kitana got up and she was looking for something that will make them both feel good. Then she found a double sided dildo and she place one end inside of herself which she moan for the sensation. She went back to Jade and she had place the end inside of Jade's pussy. Kitana started to thrusting while both her and Jade started moaning from the pleasure. Kitana started to move faster which Jade place her hands on Kitana's to get her to move her hips even faster. They both started to moaning louder to give the entire palace to hear them. There was knocked on the door and they looked at each other for a moment.

"Princess, is everything alright."

"Yes, we are fine. Please continue your duties elsewhere." Kitana ordered.

The guards started to leave and they start their patrol around the castle. Jade sigh with relief because they were almost caught by the guards and she could bare the shame that she would bring upon Kitana.

"That was too close for comfort. Right Kit-"

She was interrupt when she felt the other end of the dildo inside her once again. Kitana knew that more would probably check up on her and she started to move faster. Jade was could feel herself about to break from the pleasure. She wanted to see this side of Jade when she diamante her. She move her hips against Jade ass. Jade moan louder and both of their climax was getting closer.

"I am gonna CUM, Kitana." Jade moaned.

"Me too!" Kitana moaned.

They both started to the cum at the same time and they both started to collapse onto the bed. They took a couple minutes to relax and catch their breath and they were looking at each other. Kitana had remove the double side dildo and Jade was looking at the ceiling for a moment. Her lower region was leaking cum from her. They both started to kiss each other and Kitana climbed on top of Jade. Then she started to grind her hips against Jade's pussy. They both started to moaning. Their pussies was grinding against each other and Jade grabbed Kitana's right breast to increase the pleasure which Kitana grabbed Jade's left breast as well. They both started to moan louder and they move their hips faster and their both started to reach their climax once again. Jade's back arch while Kitana grind her pussy harder which it made a slapping sound.

"KITANA!" Jade moaned.

"JADE!" Kitana moaned.

They both started to cum but this time their cum squirt out of the both of them and they both started to calm down. They looked at each other and they started to giggle because they had done something that they would remember for their lives. Then there was a knocked on the door and Kitana started to get dressed. She walked up to the door and she open which she saw that it was Sayo. She was still upset with Kitana and she was looking at her elder sister. Kitana hugged her as tight as she could.

"I am sorry, Sayo." Kitana said.

Sayo just smiled at she hugged her which Jade was getting dressed and she walked outside to leave them with their sister moment.

 **xxx**

 **Okay, I know that it took me so long with this request, but I will have more soon.** **Luishunter65, I hope you like this chapter because it was little short because it was hot in my hometown and I getting writer's block from the heat. If you all have favorite MK characters that would like to see in this story, I will take request from Reviews or PM. If you all going to message me on PM, please could you give me the details of the chapter for your favorite MK characters like scene, love at first sight, etc... That way I would not get writers block and have to make your chapters short.**

 **Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sonya x Tanya

**Okay, the second chapter is when Jade and Kitana became lovers without tell her sister and mother. I am going to continue with the tournament and I know that two people had asked me to do a MKX in the story which it was going became after the fourth chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from MK and other game characters. Except for my OCs.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Sonya x Tanya**

Naomi was outside of a cave which she was already in her Lin Kurai outfit. Sonya was looking around for a moment and she saw Naomi. She shook her a couple of time to get her to wake up and Naomi open her eyes to see that Sonya was here.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Naomi asked.

"I was wondering about the same things myself. What happened in your fight against Sheeva?" Sonya said.

Naomi was trying to remember until an image of her and Sheeva having sex which cause her to blush for a moment. She shook her head to get rid of the memories of that. Then she looked at Sonya and she was trying to come up with the answer to her question.

"I fought, but I lose to her." Naomi said.

"Well, I would expect to win against one of the powerful fighters of Outworld. Come on, let's get you back to Lord Raiden and the others." Sonya said.

"Well, is that Johnny Cage character will be there?" Naomi asked.

"Don't worry, ice. If he tries to hit on you again, I will clocked him in the jaw." Sonya said.

They both giggle and they went back to the others and Naomi explained to Raiden on what had happened. Raiden just nodded his head which he knew that it was just one lose for her, but he was relief that she didn't die in Gorro's lair.

"I am impressed you would held your own against one of the Shokan." Raiden said.

Naomi nodded her head. She looked at Sonya for a moment and there was woman that was were blue kunoichi ninja outfit and she had blue veil over her mouth. Naomi never seen before. There another woman who was wearing green kunoichi ninja outfit and she had green veil over her mouth. Naomi notice they were looking over their meeting.

"Who are they?" Naomi said.

She pointed at the women which they were gone and Sonya knew what she was looking at.

"That's Jade and Kitana. That's right, you didn't join us in the last Mortal Kombat Tournament. They both had helped us against Shang Tsung." Sonya said.

Naomi was looking at the direction and she started to follow after them. She arrive to the beach of Shao Kahn's palace. She saw two of the Lin kuei members that had arrive. There was Subzero and Smoke which Naomi walked over to the both of them.

"Master Subzero, Master Smoke, what bring you two here?" Naomi asked.

"We are here to warn you." Smoke told her.

Naomi looked at Smoke with confusion.

"What's Smoke saying is that we all are endanger because Sektor and Cyrax had given up their humanity to the Cyper Initiative." Subzero said.

"But the Hard master would never sign them to that horror." Naomi said.

=== Shao Kahn's coliseum ===

Raiden and the others was in the coliseum and they were looking at the people that was here. They looked at the throne in front of them and it was none other the emperor of Outworld himself. Shao was looking at Raiden and his Kombatants was here and he had a smile on his face. Kitana was looking at her adoptive father in silences along with Jade.

"Raiden, your warriors had fought hard and brave but I think that it is time for you to choose the next fighter." Shao Kahn said.

Sonya stepped up and she was ready to fight and she was looking at both Jade and Kitana for a moment because she was hoping to face one of them. Then there was a woman that was wearing a pink and black outfit that look exactly like Sindel's outfit and she had long white and black hair. Raiden's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Impossible. Sindel lives." Raiden said.

The woman bow to Shao Kahn which she took her seat next to Shao Kahn. There was another woman who was wearing a yellow outfit and she was standing next to her mistress.

"I see you haven't met my second adoptive daughter, Sayo." Shao Kahn said.

She looked at Raiden with pure hatred in her eyes and Kitana walked up to her sister. Both her and Jade bow to her and so did Sayo. Shao Kahn was looking at Sonya and he looked at the yellow warrior that was standing next to her. Sayo nodded her head to her adoptive father.

"Tanya, you are going to be the one to fight Sonya Blade." Sayo said.

Tanya nodded her head and she bow to Sayo. Then she started to enter the ring which Sonya was shocked to see that she was going to fight Tanya instead of Kitana and Jade. Tanya took to her fighting stance and so did Sonya.

"Round 1; FIGHT!" Shao Kahn said.

They both started to charge at each other and they trade blow for blow. Tanya use her Edenian skills to knocked Sonya off her feet. Sonya flipped back up to her feet and she did a dropped kick. She brought her elbow down to Tanya head which she win the first round. Tanya got back up and she wipe some of the blood off her lip and she was looking at Sonya.

"Nothing personal, but you got some skills." Sonya said.

Sayo was looking at Sonya and she turned her attention to Shao Kahn.

"Father, this Earthrealmer is quite skillful. Tani never had anyone bested her like that." Sayo said.

Shao Kahn nodded his head in agreement with Sayo. Tanya was ready to go all out in the next round.

"Round 2; FIGHT!" Shao Kahn said.

Tanya kicked Sonya in the chest which she knocked her on her back. Tanya was about to bring her leg down on Sonya, but Sonya blocked her attack and she tripped her to the ground. She climbed on top of her and she punched her in the face. Sayo had enough with this fight and she rose from her seat.

"ENOUGH!" Sayo shouted.

Sonya looked up and she was looking at Sayo for a moment. She got off of Tanya which Tanya was looking at Sonya for a moment. She saw beauty in the sunlight and she blushed at the sight of Sonya. Sayo enter the ring and she was walked over to her guard and she helped her to her feet. She guide Tanya out of the ring and Shao knew that he had to give the round to Sonya.

"Sonya blade wins." Shao Kahn said.

=== Sayo's Chambers ===

Sayo was tending to Tanya's wounds by wrapping them up with bandages and she knew that Tanya gave her all in the fight. She let her rest for a moment and she left her chambers. Sonya snuck into the chambers and she was looking at Tanya and she place a rose and letter by her bedside. She left before Sayo's return which Tanya open her eyes to see that she had a rose and letter. She open the letter to read it and who it came from.

 _"Meet me at outside of Shao Kahn's palace. I want to talk to you._

 _Yours SB"_

Tanya place the letter closed to her chest because she heart started to race. She was looking forward to meet with Sonya. She started change out of her bandages and she was put on something that Sonya would love. Then she was wearing a sexy black leather Edenian dress and she snuck out of Sayo's chamber to meet with Sonya. She was getting nervous and she arrive to the meeting point. She was looking around to find Sonya then a pair of hands over her eyes.

"I take it you read my letter and you dressed this sexy for me." Sonya said.

Tanya remove her hands and she turned around to see that Sonya was here. Then they heard Takedan lurking in his shadows and Tanya took Sonya to a cave. They both started to wait for the Takedan to leave. They both took a deep breath for a few minute and they both looked at each other. They both started to kissed each other and Sonya glide her hand down to Tanya's leg to hike up her dress. Then Sonya was shocked to feel that Tanya was were a black leather G-string underwear. Sonya broke the kiss and she started to kiss Tanya's neck which she gasped. Sonya was rubbing Tanya through her underwear and she was getting wet from Sonya's touch. Tanya took Sonya's jacket off only to leave her in her wife-beaker and Sonya felt Tanya tug on her pants to pull her close.

Sonya place Tanya on the ground and she place her hand on Tanya's leg. Tanya brought hand under Sonya's shirt and she massage her breast while Sonya pulled her dressed off. She was noticed that Tanya's chest was big and she started to lick her nipples. Tanya brushed her leg against Sonya's crotch and she was looking at Sonya with lust in her eyes. Sonya glide her tongue down her stomach until to her pussy and she started to lick it. Tanya moaned and place her hand on Sonya's head to get her to go deeper inside of her. She brought her hand back up to Tanya's breast and she massage them. Then Sonya stopped for a moment and she was took the rest of her clothes off.

Sonya sat on Tanya's face which Tanya started to lick and Sonya started to rock her hip back and forth. She came hard on Tanya's face and she turned Tanya on her stomach for a moment. She started to finger her in her pussy and Tanya moan louder. Sonya went faster as she shove three fingers inside of Tanya which she came hard from three fingers inside of her. After five minutes, Sonya grabbed Tanya's hips and they both started to grind their pussies together. They both started to grab each others breasts and they massage while they moan together.

"Ah, ah, Sonya. Do me. Do me." Tanya said.

"Ah, ah, baby, you are sooooo gooooood." Sonya said.

They both went faster and harder because their climax was reaching for its limit. Sonya push Tanya back on the ground and she slapped her pussy into Tanya's pussy as hard as she could. Tanya just couldn't contain her moan because of her climax was coming. Then they both started to kiss while they pound their pussy.

"SONYA! I'M CUMMING!" Tanya shouted.

"ME TOO, BABY!" Sonya shouted.

They both started to shoot their load out of their pussies and cave was smelling like sex. Sonya was laying on Tanya and kissed her for a moment. She grabbed her clothes because she knew that she had to get back to the others. Tanya did the same because she knew Sayo need to be protect from Shao Kahn's soldiers. Sonya noticed that Tanya had left her panties which she grabbed them and stuff it into her pants pocket. She just smile to herself for a moment.

"Best night ever." Sonya said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Freezing hunt Frost**


	4. Chapter 4: Frost x OC

**I don't own none of the characters from MK except for the my OCs.**

 **enjoy :)**

 **Frost x Oc**

Frost was looking around to chambers for something and she came across a bathroom spa chamber with a waterfalls. She was looking high and low for a treasure that she was assign to find. Then she stopped for a moment because she heard footsteps heading towards the bathroom which jumped to the highest part of the wall. Frost looked down to see that it was none other than Sayo, Kitana's younger sister and Shao Kahn's adoptive daughter. Sayo was in a bath robe because she knew that bandaging up Tanya had made her stressed out and she wanted to take a nice long bath to relieve her stressed. There was a knocked at the door and she answered it to see that it was Tanya.

"Tanya, you should be resting your wounds." Sayo said.

"I know, milady, but I can't let you be alone because of the Tarkatans around." Tanya said.

"I am fine, Tanya. I am not so helpless like you, Jade, and Kitana made me out to be. I have fighting skills and I have my mother abilities too." Sayo said.

"Are you sure, milady?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, now go rest." Sayo said.

Tanya bow to her and she went back to her chamber to rest and Sayo shut the door. She started to disrobed which Frost blushed at the sight of Sayo naked. Then Sayo took off her necklace that Sindel had given her and Frost saw it which she pulled out the picture of the treasure that she was assign to retrieve for the Grandmaster. She use her ice to slide down to the ground and she was watch as Sayo dipped into the water. She was enjoying the water and she was swam around to the waterfalls to feel the pressure of the water fall on her. She left the water because she knew that it was time for someone to wash her body. Frost was walking over the necklace and she was about to grab it, but she turned her attention to the Sayo who was rising from the water. The water was dripping from her body which she was looking at the intruder in her bathroom with her. Frost was shocked to that she had spend too long in there and she was trying to come up with a plan and faster before Sayo scream for the guards.

"Milday, I thought that I should wash your back." Frost said.

Sayo looked at her for a moment and she noticed the way that she dressed. Then she remember many different servants was different type of robes when she was comes to Outworld.

"Ohhh... you must be the new servant that my father sent." Sayo said.

Frost nodded her head and she watch as Sayo turned around to take a seat at the edge of the tub. Then Frost got naked with her and she was sat behind and she grabbed the soap. She begin to wash Sayo which she add little force and Sayo let out a little moan because of it. Frost just smile to herself, but she was not done and she brought her hands to Sayo's breasts to massage them. Sayo gasped for a moment and she lean her head back on Frost shoulder. Frost pinch her nipple to get a whimper out of Sayo and she glide her hand down to her thigh. She rubbed them while Sayo spread her legs open which Frost just smile at the beauty of her pussy. She place her finger inside of Sayo which Sayo moan louder because it was her first time and she was enjoying it. Frost move a little bit faster but Sayo had came hard.

"Wow, milday. Is this your first time." Frost said.

"Yes, I never had the experience of being touch." Sayo told her.

"Well, we are going to change that." Frost said.

Frost kissed Sayo which she was shock when she felt another woman's lips on her. Then Sayo started to give in to the kiss and Frost place her hands on Sayo's ass. Frost brought her tongue in Sayo's mouth and she gently smack Sayo's ass to get her to yelp. She lay Sayo to the floor of the bathroom and she started to kissed on her neck. Sayo feel like the entire room was spinning which she never felt so much ecstasy and Frost knew that she herself was feeling this much pleasure. Frost went for Sayo breast and she started to suck on one of them while she massage the other. Sayo moan from the cold tongue all over her nipples and rock her hips up and down because she was getting wet again. Frost decide to glide her tongue down Sayo's body and when she reach Sayo's pussy, she started to feast on it. Sayo's eyes widen when she felt Frost tongue was inside of her. She was tossing her head from side to side because she knew that it was too good for her. Frost add her finger into increase the pleasure which Sayo had reach her limit and she was squirted. Frost clean her up and she was wrapped the towel around her. Sayo gave Frost a kissed and she grabbed her necklace which she left the bathroom chamber.

"That's was amazing." Frost said.

Then she just realize that Sayo had took the necklace that she was assign to steal and she palmed her forehead. She knew that it was going to have to return empty handed and suffer the consequence for failure. She noticed that Sayo had left her panties and she picked it up which she sniff it. She started to feel horny from the smell. She knew that she had something from her mission and she head out of the chamber before the guards finds.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time- Mileena x Oc.**

 **SailorSedna052, I will start on your chapter after my Mass Effect Shepard Sisters is upload. Okay.**

 **If anyone wants a request with their favorite female Mortal Kombat character to be in the story, send me a Review or a Pm of the detail and scenes. And if you want your OCs to pair up with a female characters. send me a description of your Ocs.P**

 **Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Mileena x OC

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from MK except for my OCs.**

 **This request is for SailorSedan052 and this goes out to you dude.**

 **Mileena x Oc**

After the battle with Shao Kahn, Earthrealm was being invaded by Shinnok and the Netherrealm monster and took Naomi, Sonya Blade, Kenshi, Johnny Cage, and defense forces to take him down. Shinnok was locked away and he medallion was lost. Naomi went into hiding because of the cyber Initiative was still hunting for any remaining members of the Lin Kuei. Sonya and Johnny got married and they both had twin daughters. Raiden was at the temple of the order of the light. He was meditating for a moment got a vision of something and he saw an image of one of the Cassie being the chosen one while he also saw on Leap year full moon that Outworld and Earthrealm was united to fight against Shinnok and his forces of the Netherrealm.

"I see...I guess that the only way for the vision to come true is to take one of the twins to Outworld." Raiden muttered.

The sound a thunderstorm was loud and he teleport to Johnny's and Sonya's home. He watched as Johnny and Sonya put the twin down for bed and they both left the room to rest themselves. Raiden use his electrical powers to unlock the door and open it. He walked into the house and he was looking at the nursery where the twins sleep. He looked at Cassie and her twin sister Jessie and he picked up the twin. He was looking at Cassie who was sleeping peacefully. He went to their parents room and he use his electrical power to send a little shock through their mind to erase their mind of them having twins. He started to leave house and he teleport to Outworld. He was looking around to see that Kotal Kahn and his forces. Then he started to head towards the meeting point with his trusted Allied that would keep the child safe. He was looking around to make sure that he wasn't follow to the meeting point.

"Were you follow?" Raiden asked.

There was Hooded figure that landed behind him, but it had a body figure of a woman and Raiden noticed that there was another hooded figure. They both remove their hoods to reveal Sheeva of the Shokan and Naomi of the Lin Kuei. They both was looking at him to see the reason for him to summon them both here in the rain.

"What do you want, Raiden?" Naomi asked.

"I need your help. I have another vision and it was about the future of both Outworld and Earthrealm." Raiden said.

Sheeva was looking at Naomi for a moment and she was confuse about how the elder god was asking for help. Naomi didn't forgiven him for letting the Cyrax and Skector took her master and turning him into an android. She was still upset that he had to kill Liu Kang in order to let Shao Kahn to cross over to Earthrealm.

"Your vision. You rely on your so call vision that put our world endanger in the first place. When you let my master get turn, or how about you had to kill Liu Kang to let Shao Kahn cross over to Earthrealm." Naomi said.

"Naomi, I know you don't trust in the past, but I need your trust now more than ever." Raiden said.

Then Naomi heard crying and she looked at Raiden's arms and it was a baby which she looked at him. She was furious at what Raiden had done and she was about to hit, but Sheeva stopped her.

"What have you done? That's Sonya's and Johnny's daughter." Naomi said.

"She is one in my vision and she had a destiny here in Outworld because she is going to be the one to unite Outworld and Earthrealem." Raiden told her.

Naomi turned because she didn't want to look at him and Sheeva walked up to Raiden which she took the baby from his arms. She walked over to Naomi and she handed her Jessie. Raiden teleport out of Outworld and both Sheeva and Naomi left to return to Shokan forces.

"Do you think that he was telling the truth?" Sheeva asked.

"I don't know. But if he not, then the truth will come out one way or another and he will answer to the elder gods for his crimes." Naomi said.

=== Several years later ===

Sheeva was teaching next generation of warriors to strengthen their forces. Jessie was in the twenties and she was looking from the top of the tree to over look Outworld. She had brown hair and brown eyes and she was wearing Shokan outfit. She had blue and red war paint on her face along six piercings on each ears. She had a scar on her ankle because she receive that from her hunting training with Goro. She was looking down to see that her adoptive mother was looking for her and she knew that she was going to do one of her punks on Naomi. Then she jumped from the tree which she scared Naomi half to death and Naomi place her hand on her heart.

"I hate when you do that." Naomi said.

"Sorry, mom. I couldn't help myself." Jessie said.

"Why can't you be like your brothers and sisters." Naomi said.

"Because I don't have four arms, extra teeth, and extra limbs on my body." Jessie stated.

"Not what I meant." Naomi stated.

Jessie just smile at Naomi and she followed Naomi into the house help make dinner. She grew up with ten brothers and sisters which they are half humans and half Shokan. In the household is five boy and five girls which to some of them look to her as a big sister. Jessie didn't feel like she part of the family and she was looking at the food that they were making with a sad look on her. Naomi was looking at Jessie and she could tell that something was bothering her and she was stopped cutting the meat.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Naomi asked.

Jessie shook her head and she was wipe away her little tear from her eye. Naomi walked over to her and she gave Jessie a hug which Jessie could feel Naomi's heart beep. She knew that Naomi and Sheeva knew that she always need a hug. They both stood there for about five minute before getting back to work with dinner. Once they were done, they heard the door open up and four boys running while two girls were gossiping about something and Sheeva who was carry two more girls on her shoulders. Naomi walked up to the father of her children and she kissed her while she grabbed the two girls off her shoulders. The two girls ran over to Jessie to hug her and she hugged them back as tight as she could. Naomi went upstairs to get the last remaining children from their room because they were still babies.

"How was your day, Jessie." Sheeva said.

"It was great." Jessie said.

She was greet by a tackle by her four brothers and she knew that they wanted to wrestle with her. She knew that didn't want to turn down a challenge by her brothers. They all started to go at while Sheeva was laughing at them and Naomi was coming back downstairs with the twins. She was looking at them wrestling and she just shook her head. She place the twins in their highchairs and she walked into the kitchen to get the food. Everyone started to rush towards the table.

"Okay, boys, we need to push this on hold because dinner is ready." Jessie said.

They got off of her and they ran towards while Jessie dusted herself off. Sheeva patted her back and she knew that she was a good sparring partner for the boys. They sat at the table they were eating and they were talking about the hunt that Sheeva took them on. Naomi noticed that Jessie wasn't eating as much of her dinner. She was looking at Sheeva for a moment which she signal for her for a talk in private. Sheeva got up and Naomi was leave the room.

"I think now is the time for her to know the truth." Naomi said.

"What are you talking about? Is she not happy here?" Sheeva asked.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. She need to this push to leave the nest and she have been a good teacher to the kids. She had worked hard but this feels like a prison to her." Naomi said.

Sheeva just sigh because she knew that Naomi was right which she knew that their children love having her. She knew that it was time for them to tell her the truth. Once they was done with dinner and Sheeva and Naomi was carry the kids off to bed while Jessie was washing the dishes. After she was done, She was resting in the living room and both Sheeva and Naomi came back downstairs with an envelope in Naomi's hand. Jessie was looking at the both of them with a confuse looked on her face. They both sat down and they place the envelope on the coffee table which they looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Jessie asked.

"We should've told this sooner. And now, you are getting into the age where you have to live on your own." Naomi said.

"Naomi and I thought that now would tell you the truth. The reason you came to Outworld. You see...in that envelope is something of your past. We never wanted to be part of this plan." Sheeva told her.

Jessie looked at the both of them with a confuse on her face and she looked at the envelope for a moment. Then she reach for it and she looked at it from front to back. She gave them another look which she received a nodded to open it which she did. She saw a picture of Johnny, Sonya, herself, and Cassie in the hospital. She place her hand on the picture of the people which she had tears of joy in her eyes and she was smiling. She was looking at Sheeva and Naomi for a moment and she wipe the tears from her eyes. Then she was hugged the both of them which it was their turn to have a confuse look on their faces.

"You not mad?" Sheeva asked.

Jessie just shook her head.

"I am not mad because I have dreams about them which now I know that they are my real family." Jessie said.

"Well, you have a destiny to uphold because Raiden believe that you are the one to bring peace to Outworld." Naomi said.

=== Next day ===

Jessie was giving her brothers and sisters a hug goodbye which they were sad to see her leaving and some of them started to cry. Sheeva knew that this was the best for her and it was her destiny for her to leave. Naomi had a made a big bag for Jessie to have for her journey for peace.

"I know it is not much but I know that it is going to be hard to find something to eat. So, I made some extra food to last you until you reach a village or so." Naomi said.

"Thanks mom." Jessie said.

She was trying her best to hold back the tears because she knew that she had some type a bond to Jessie. Sheeva was looking at Jessie and she had some weapons made for her to use because of the danger out in Outworld. Jessie had gave them a hugged one last time and she started walking and she looked at the family that raise her to be. Then she dropped her stuff and she ran towards to give them another hug which both Sheeva and Naomi had tears in their eyes. The kids join in the family group hug and the hug last for about six minutes and Jessie had tears in her eyes as well.

"Don't for get about us when you meet your real sister." Naomi said.

"I won't." Jessie said.

"Be safe and bring peace to Outworld." Sheeva said.

Jessie nodded her head and she started to leave once again and she grabbed her stuff which she head out on her journey. She wave goodbye to the Shokan warriors and she bow to both Goro and Kintaro. They bow to her because they were the ones that taught her some of the Shokan fighting styles. She was leaving a good life that she had. Once she left, she started adventure which she had dreamed to be on. She crossed the mountains and she saw creatures flying by, she saw plants that she never seen before.

=== Night time ===

She started to set up camp which she found on her travels. She gather some sticks from some of the dying trees and she started to make a campfire to keep herself warm. She search through her bag to see that there was a lot of food that might last her a whole year.

"'Until I reach a village or so' she says. Well, she always know how to treat a growing girl like me." Jessie said to herself.

She started to cook her meal and she was knew that Naomi's cooking was the best. She continue to eat and she fell asleep which the fire started to dim down for a little bit. Then there was footsteps which Jessie felt them from the ground and she put the fire out. She grabbed her stuff and move further into the cave. She was warriors that razor sharp blade sticking out of their arms.

"Takartans. What are they doing here?" Jessie muttered.

"I thought that smell some food."

"We need to head back to the Empress."

Jessie watch as the two Takartan scout leave the cave which she started to follow them back to their camp. She started to follow further back because she knew that they have stronger sense of smell. She duck behind a bush and she watch as the Takartan scout made to the camp and she watch carefully from the bushes. She watch as the scout was giving their report to an much tougher Takartan which he look like a general of some kind and he sniffed the air for a moment.

"You two were follow."

"No, general Baraka."

Baraka use his blade to cut their heads off which Jessie cover her mouth to contain her gasped. She started to leave because she knew that not sticking around would leave to her death. She started to run for her life while the takartan warrior were hot on her trail and she was running as fast as she could. Little did she know, some part of the forest were rig with trap and she tripped which a net caught her and pulled her up. She was looking down at the Takartan warriors was looking at her and they have their blades ready to kill.

"Bring to the Empress." Baraka ordered.

They started to bring her to tower of the ancient beetle lair and Jessie had her hands bind. Baraka bow to the woman that was wearing her MKX outfit and she had a crown on her head that almost look like Shao Kahn's Skull helmet. Baraka kicked her in the leg to get to dropped to her knees. She was looking at half Takartan women and she was looking away because of her beauty.

"Who is this?"

"An intruder, Empress Mileena. She's an Earthrealmer." Baraka told her.

Mileena was looking at Jessie's Shokan outfit and war paint which she could tell that Jessie wasn't from Earthrealm. She was looked at her troops and she knew that their enemy would might move on them.

"Take her to my chamber. I will interrogate her myself." Mileena said.

The Takartan guards took Jessie to Mileena while Baraka let to resume his duties. Once the guards brought Jessie to Mileena's chambers, they place her in a chair and they tied her up. They leave to resume their duties and took about an hour or two for Mileena to enter her chambers. She was looking at Jessie because she sees a little frighten little girl. She pulled out her sai to cut the ropes and Jessie upper clothes. Jessie was looking at Milleena with a curious look on her face. She was looking at the half Takartan woman in front of her and she brushed her halt of her sai across Jessie's face.

"Now, you can tell me something." Mileena said.

"My name is Jessie and I am a peace maker. That's all you're getting out of me." Jessie.

"Really? I can be very persuasive." Melieena said, seductively.

She glide her sai down Jessie's body own to reach her underwear and she rubbed the halt against her underwear. Jessie lean her head back as she gasp when she felt the halt rub against her. Mileena for a moment and she started to rub herself because she was getting hard from see Jessie enjoying it. Jessie was trying her best resist. Mileena remove her Sai from Jesssie's underwear and she brought her hand inside of Jessie underwear. She was rubbing her pussy which Jessie was blush from Melieena's touch. She was moaning because she couldn't resist Milleema and she started to rock her hips. She move them in sync with Milleena hand.

"Feels good." Mileena said.

Jessie just moan which it was music to Mileena's ears and she was looking at the woman before her. She started to kissed her which Jessie was shocked to feel another woman's lips on hers and she tried to fight but she started to give in to the kiss. Mileenia slid her tongue inside of Jessie's mouth. Mileena pulled Jessie out of the chair and she guide her to the bed and she felt her dick was getting more hard because of the tight pants that Mileena. She pushed Jessie on the edge of the bed and she unzipped her pants. She release her hard wood in front of Jessie and she stroke it which Jessie just sat there in shocked. Mileena was smiling at her and she continue to stroke herself.

"Like what you see?" Mileena said, seductively.

She brushed it against Jessie's face and she force her cock into Jessie mouth. Jessie was struggling to break free but she was getting wet and she grabbed Mileena's waist and she started to bobbed her head back and forth. Mileena tilt her head back and she moaned which she grabbed her breast and she massage them. She placed her hand on Jessie's short hair and she started to move her hip while Jessie was sucking hard and faster. Mileena gasped at Jessie attack and she just smile at her.

"You... like that baby. Ahhhh... suck it... harder... harder... so goooood... don't stop! make me CUM!" Mileena moaned.

Jessie suck even harder and she went faster until Mileena came into her mouth. Jessie was trying her sallow as much of Mileena's load which she coughed it up and Mileena spray the rest of her load on Jessie face. She licked some of her semen off Jessie's face and she knew that it was for the real fun. She climb on top of Jessie and she kissed Jessie's necked as her hands remove Jessie's panties. Jessie was struggle because wasn't let Mileena be her first but Mileena put both of Jessie's hands in a bind with one of her hands and she use her other to rubbed her dick on Jessie's pussy. She put it in while Jessie scream out in pain and she waited for Jessie to get used to it. Then she started to move her hips, but she start out slowly. Tears was leaking from Jessie's eyes because of the pain and she moaned a little.

"You... are Ahhhh... tight... you like baby... Ahhhh." Mileena moaned.

"No!" Jessie said.

"You say no but your body say yes." Mileena said.

Mileena lean down to suck on Jessie's breast and she suck on them hard while she fuck Jessie as hard as she could. Jessie blush and she wrapped her legs around Mileena's waist. Mileena took it as approval for her to go deeper inside of Jessie's puss and she started to pound her extremely hard and Jessie was moaning louder and she was looking at Mileena with pure lust in her eyes . Then she twisted her body to get Mileena on her back which Jessie was now on top and she begin to ride Mileena's cock. Mileena brought her hands up to squeeze Jessie's breast for good minute and she place her hands on Jessie waist. She lean head back against pillows while Jessie was grind her hips against Mileena's cock.

'Ahhh... please... don't stop...Ahhhhh..." Jessie moaned.

Mileena came inside of Jessie which it was more load.

"I wasn't plan on stopping baby." Mileena told her.

She panting from exhaustion and she was looking at Mileena at what she say. After a few minutes relaxing, Jessie was looking out the window because she thought about making an alliance with the Takartan horde. She had a blanket wrapped around her and she just sigh for a moment. Mileena was standing behind her and she lean against her shoulder as she look out the window with her.

"A dick for your thoughts." Mileena said.

"Mileena, I am a peace maker and I would like to make peace with Outworld and earthrealm. Which means, I am looking for allies that will help me with this destiny." Jessie told her.

"Are you asking for an Alliance with me and the Takartan?" Mileena asked.

Jessie nodded her head and Mileena was thinking for a moment. She was looking at the woman before her. She know that Kotal Kahn need to be kill in order for her to be empress of Outworld once again.

"Fine. But you will have to help us in defeating Kotal Kahn." Mileena said.

Jessie nodded her head once again and she extended her hand to seal the deal, but Mileena remove the blanket and she turned Jessie to face the window. Then she was rammed her dick inside and Jessie moan while her breast was pushed against the window. She moaned louder and she was looking at Mileena for a moment.

"Sorry, my love. This deal can only be accepted by my seed inside my future lover. And I have found you at last." Mileena said.

Jessie blushed and she felt her heart race because Mileena had made Jessie her lover. She started to move back and forth while Jessie's breast rub against the window with each thrust. She moaned louder and Mileena was kissing her. She gave her ass a slapped to heard yelp through the kissed and she did it again and again. Mileena smiled at her and she started to thrust faster and harder.

"Ahhh... tell me... you love me... tell me..." Mileena said.

"I ah... I ahhhh...I love you... ahhhhhh... I love you...harder... I love you ahhhhhhh..." Jessie moaned.

Mileena went faster and harder which she knew that both hers and Jessie's climax was coming soon. Jessie started to cum while Mileena pound into her a few more times until she came inside of Jessie but this time she shot her load of her seed inside of Jessie's womb. Then she pulled out of her while Jessie collapsed to the floor and so did mileena. They both were wrapped in a blanket and they were cuddling with each other. Jessie kissed Mileena on the lip which Mileena smiled through the kissed. She watched as Jessie went to sleep and she looked at the full moon in the night sky.

"The deal had been set. We are Allied and lovers for all eternity. You will be the barer of my children." Mileena said.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: Tanya x Sonya x Cassie**


	6. Chapter 6: Tanya x Sonya x Cassie

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Mortal Kombat except for my OCs.**

 **PS: This is a shout out to stormdragon981 because this his request.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Tanya x Sonya x Cassie**

Sonya was sitting in her office and she was looking through paperwork after paperwork. She was getting really bore from the read reports but she came across a picture of her and Tanya. Tanya was straddle her when the picture was taken which Sonya started to smile to herself. She even remember her time with her in the cave in Outworld during the Mortal Kombat Tournament. The thought came into her head and she started to feel wet from that thought. She was hoping that Tanya would have been with the Refugees from Edenia but her guess was wrong. Cassie, her daughter had came into her office and she had a clipboard in her hand. She lay it on her mother's desk because it was another report which Sonya started to sigh.

"Another report from dad's team." Cassie said.

"Okay. I will read after I read the other mission report." Sonya said.

Cassie just the sigh and she left her mother's office which she walked off with pure anger in her. Jacqui was walking by, but she heard a scream coming from down the hallway. She walked down see that her best friend a sulking and she walked over to her.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Jacqui said

"I'm fine just peachy." Cassie said.

"It's your mom isn't it?" Jacqui asked.

"Yes, she spends all her time in her office." Cassie said.

"Well, Sonya has been fill out all the paperwork somehow." Jacqui said.

Sonya was getting tired from reading all the reports from her troops and she was about to collapse on her desk. She went out to get some coffee and when she got back, there was a knife and a paper on her desk. She was looking around to see who was here and she pulled out her gun. She checked high and low for the intruder, but there was no one here. She grabbed the knife and read the letter.

 _"Dear sweet Sonya_

 _I have missed you dearly because of our night together in the cave something special. I heard that you had gotten married to that fool named Johnny Cage and had a beautiful daughter. I wish I could have met her and I bet that she look a lot like you because you both are head strong and sexy. I had been thinking about you and I was wondering if you don't mind visit me or I could visit you at your base and we can rekindle our love moment from before._

 _Forever yours, Tanya_

Sonya smiled for a moment and she started to write back to Tanya. Then she went to messenger birds and she attached the letter to the bird's leg and she send it off. She returned to her duties to wait for the bird to return. It was night, Sonya was still in her office filling out more reports and she looked at her watch to it was getting late. She was getting worry because the messenger bird hasn't request from delivering the letter. Then suddenly, there was a knocked on the door which she knew that it was going to be her daughter or her goddaughter.

"Enter." Sonya said,

The door open to reveal a Edenian woman and she was standing in the doorway all seductive like. Sonya looked up and she gasped at who it was. She got up from her desk and she walked towards Tanya. She was about to say something but Tanya place her finger over her lips and she was guiding her back to her desk. She started to kiss her and Sonya kissed her back. Tanya remove Sonya's hat and she place it on the floor. Sonya turned the tables and she was place Tanya against her desk until pick her up and place on her desk. Tanya unzipped Sonya's jacket while Sonya kissed her neck. Once the jacket was unzipped, Tanya was removed it which she dropped it to the floor. She gasped as Sonya found her sweet spot on her neck.

"It brings me back." Sonya said.

"I know." Tanya said.

Sonya remove Tanya's shirt and she started to attack Tanya's breast. Cassie was walking by when she hard moaning which she saw that the door was half open. Her curiosity got the better of her and she looked inside her mother's office with she saw her mother with someone. She knew that her mother and father was separated for a while and she see that Sonya was with a man. But to her eyes it wasn't a man it was woman and she gasped which it struggled both Sonya and Tanya. Cassie was about to leave, but Tanya teleport in front of her and she was looking at Cassie for a moment.

"You must be Cassandra Cage but you prefer Cassie for short. You are just like your mother." Tanya said.

"Who the hell are you?" Cassie asked.

"Well, my name is Tanya and I was your mother's lover before she married your father." Tanya said.

Cassie was looking at Tanya's chest and she noticed that her nipples was rock hard. Tanya her hands on her shoulders and she guide her back to her mother's office. Sonya just sighed to see that her own daughter was spying on her and she just shook her head. Tanya sat in Sonya's lap while Cassie was looking away from her mother's eyes.

"Okay, you see Tanya and I have been lovers since the tournament with Shao Kahn. Your father doesn't know about us and he could never ever know about this." Sonya said.

"But why? You had been sneaking around with woman this whole time. That's way you are so distinct from the both of us. This woman said that she's your lover. Then why did you not tell dad?" Cassie said.

"Because Johnny could never understand my true unlike Tanya. You need to understand." Sonya said.

Tanya got up and she started to kissed Cassie on the lip with both her and Sonya was shocked. Sonya just smile at Tanya because this argument was getting them nowhere and she decide to share her feeling with Cassie. Then Cassie started to give into the kissed and Sonya started to join in and she kissed her daughter. Cassie felt Sonya's tongue inside of her mouth and Tanya remove her clothes and Sonya was removing her own clothes. All three ladies was completely naked and Tanya started to suck on Cassie's breast while Sonya was sucking on Tanya's breast. Then they started to take this to the pussies. Tanya was licking Sonya's pussy while Sonya lick Cassie's pussy and Cassie licked Tanya's pussy. Tanya stopped for a moment and she was looking through her bags and she was found two dildos for two people to use. She whispered into Sonya's ear and Sonya nodded with agreement which they both looked at Cassie.

"Why are two looking at me like that?" Cassie asked.

Then she got her answered when the two women before started to make a sandwich out her. Sonya took the back while Tanya took the front and they both use the double sided dildos on Cassie. Cassie started to moan from both ends inside of her and she kissed Tanya while Sonya was kissing her neck. They all started move faster and harder on Cassie which their climax was approaching soon. Tanya went faster and so did Sonya which Cassie was going crazy.

"Yes... mom...Tanya... harder... faster... make me cum..." Cassie said.

"Cassie... aahhhhh... you are...ahhhhh so thight... I am about to cum...aahhhhh" Sonya moaned.

"Me too..." Tanya moaned.

They all started to scream as their juices squirt all over the floor and they started panting from exhaustion. They rested for a few minutes and Tanya got up to get dressed and she saw that both Cassie and Sonya was cuddling together. She smiled at the both of them and she gave the both of them a kissed on the forehead. Then she started to leave a letter for them to read and she left the office. Cassie and Sonya got up and they both started to get up and they read the letter that was left for the both of them.

 _Dear my sweets._

 _I have left to resume my duties to the Queen of Edenia and I wish that I could stand but protecting the new Queen take my full body attention with the war and all. I know that you both think that I just going to leave you both forever but it is not like that. I will return soon and we will have a lot of fun. So, please wait for me a little awhile longer._

 _Love you both, Tanya_

 **xxxx**

 **Next time- the crimson blood and earth blood.**


	7. Chapter 7: Skarlet x Oc

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Mortal Kombat except for my OCs.**

 **PS: This is a request is one of my best friends and I think that you MK fans out there should check out his stories. This is one of his Ocs that he allow me to be part of my story. A lot of love goes out to Cw2k.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Skarlet x Oc**

There was a young African American woman around her twenties and she has long black hair with 34 cup breast, and she has an hourglass figure. Her name is Melody and she was looking around in Outworld for some odd reason. She was walking through the living forest where the trees are alive. She knew that she was upset that she had a solo mission while everyone else some tough missions. She received a called from General Sonya Blade which she just sigh and she answered it.

 _"Sonya to Melody, have you made it to Outworld."_ Sonya said,

Melody was ducking out of the bushes and she was looking around to make sure she was in a secure location to talk. She reach other her communicator.

"Yeah, tell me why do I have to come here while two of my best friends get to do some real mission?" Melody complain.

 _"Because you have the biggest tits."_ Cassie stated.

Jacqui was laughing in the background. Sonya just sigh at the statement from her perverted daughter. Which Melody heard her Father, mother, aunt chuckling in the background as well.

 _"We needed to find someone that isn't loyal to Kotol Kahn, And what we learn from Rain, is that there is a woman name Skarlet that live in outworld's blood waters. So, that is a death trap to anyone who wants to kill her."_ Sonya explained.

"Great. The good thing is that Rain gave me this crimson amulet that had Skarlet blood in it." Melody said.

She was push through the bushes until she found and opening which she found it but not in the good way. There was a huge monster with a little girl on its back. Melody started to wet herself in fear and the huge monster was looking at her.

"Torr. Pretty eyes for us to take. Ferra wants pretty eyes."

"Sonya, I am going to have to call you back." Melody said.

 _"Did you find Skarlet."_ Sonya said.

"Nope, I've found a big and ugly monster with a little girl on its back." Melody said.

The monster charge and Melody for her live. She was hiding in the bushes and she waited for the beast to run passed her. Then tor stopped for a moment and it was looking around for Melody. Ferra was looking as well until she felt the call of nature. Melody looked up for a moment and she saw that Ferra was crouch down for a moment. She just realize what the girl was doing but it was too late. Ferra let her pee on Melody which she was relief from hold too much water.

"DAMN! YOU NASTY LITTLE SHIT!" Melody screamed.

She started running again which Ferra was surprised that found her. She jumped on Tor's back again and they started chase her again. Melody ran towards a cliff and she jumped which she landed in the water of blood. She swam back up for air and she was looked at the cliff. Tor started to roar and Melody just laugh at the beast, but little did she realize that Tor just jump from the cliff. The water started to move on it own and it pulled Melody out of the way. She ended up on shore. Tor swam towards to shore, but it stopped when it saw a woman in red bustier and loincloth. She was looking at the beast before her and she was not too happy to see them.

"Back you foul beast."

"Tor, run away. It's blood lady." Ferra said.

The woman use her blood mystic to control the blood river and she force the beast and its master back to their own territory. The woman was looking at a unconscious Melody. She carry her to her home where she could heal her. She stripped her naked and she started to wash her off. Then Melody started to wake up and she was looking around for a moment.

"Ah. you are a wake I see."

"You're the one that save me?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. My name is Skarlet. What are you doing here?" Skarlet said

Melody was looking at her up and down and she was turn on at the sight of Skarlet. Skarlet walked over to Melody and she looked at Melody's body. She started to feel wet from the woman before her. Melody's nipples was getting hard from the cold air and Skarlet crouch down for a moment. She started to kiss Melody for a moment, but it was passionate. She climbed on top of Melody and Melody felt Skarlet leg in between Melody's legs. Skarlet started to move her hip to grind against Melody which Melody moaned into the kissed. She was getting wet and she wrapped her arms around Skarlet's neck. Skarlet broke the kiss and she started to lick her neck which she found her sweet spot. Melody was gliding her hands up and down Skarlet's body and Skarlet started to kiss her way down Melody's body. Once she made it down Melody's pussy, she started to lick her inner walls. Melody started to squirm when she felt Skarlet's tongue made its way inside of her.

"Ahhh... yes, yes...don't stop!" Melody moaned.

Skarlet started to move her head up and down and she push her tongue at the same time. Melody arch her back several times to move in sync with Skarlet's licks. Then Skarlet noticed another hole that need some attention and she started to stick her finger inside of Melody asshole. Melody's eyes shot open and she was grabbing her chest and she was moaning louder. She couldn't contain this amount of pleasure from Skarlet. She start to come and she let out a lot of her cum. Some of Melody's cum was on Skarlet's fingers and she started to lick everything off of her finger. Melody started to remove Skarlet clothes and she started to return the favor by licking her way down to Skarlet's pussy. She started to lick Skarlet with everything that she could. Skarlet was moaning her name as she felt the every ounce of pleasure from Melody. Then she started to cum and Melody started to drink down every cum that she could.

"That was good." Melody said.

"Yes, that was great. I take it that you were looking for me." Skarlet said.

"How did you know?" Melody asked.

"My blood in that amulet." Skarlet.

"Yeah. I was asked to bring you to earthrealm." Melody said.

"Sure as you are going to give me more of your tongue when we get there." Skarlet said.

"Okay." Melody said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time- Cassie and the Ex black dragon.**

 **PS. Alternet RedSkys, your request will start tomorrow.**

 **Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Cassie x Oc

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Characters from Mortal Kombat except for my Ocs.**

 **Ps. This is a request from Alternet RedSkys and this is his OC.**

 **Cassie Cage x Oc**

it was dark and storming night and there was an abandon warehouse where the black dragons that run their illegal deals and smuggling. There was a young and slender woman with black hair with grey highlights in it. She was wearing black leather pants with a black tight top with her a gun in her back of her pants. She had dark blue eyes and she was looking out the window while the rain just hit the window. She was in her own little world because she was having a hard time working with the black dragons. She was taken in when she was ran way from home and she was raise by the abusive parents. She was met Kano after she was almost mug and she kill a mugger. Kano was surprise to see that she had some skills and he took her in the Black Dragon. She lost her train of thoughts when she heard...

"Victoria? Get down here!" Kano called out.

Her name is Victoria E. Wolf and she had been a member of the black dragons for so long. She was wondering if the things that she was doing was right. Sure that she has a new life away from her parents and she doesn't have to worry a money problem because she get paid on the job. She just wanted to have some time off from smuggling and killing. Kano was going over the plans to take out the Kotal Kahn and get Mileena back on the throne. He knew that the pay would make them kings which Victoria saw the news about Outworld attack and she knew that she need to stop this before more harm come to her.

"Okay. I need you guys station here where I meet with Kotal Kahn. Mileena will keep her end of the bargain. Victoria you'r-" Kano said.

"No." Victoria said.

"What?" Kano asked.

"You heard me. I am done with this. I had enough of this, the killing, smuggling, everything. I want to live my life as a normal person again." Victoria said.

"Listen, kid. When I found you, you were nothing and you will be nothing if you go back to your old life. You're parents never wanted you." Kano told her.

Victoria looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes when he told her that. She balled up her fist and she turned her back to him which she started to leave their hideout. Kano just watch her to leave which he knew that anyone that wanted to to leave would end up dead. He pulled out his throwing knife and he line up his target. Then he started to throw his knife at Victoria which she pulled out her pistol and she shoot the knife to knock it out its target. Kira started to jump out from the shadows and so did Kobra. The three deadly black dragons member started to surround Victoria which she was pointing her gun at the three members before her. She knew that it was going to cost her a life. Then she started to open fire upon all three of them which Kira and Kano dodge the bullets. Kobra knocked the gun out of her hand and they both started to fight hand to hand.

"You would betray us." Kobra said.

"I am done with all of this." Victoria said.

Victoria kicked him in the gut and she pulled out a knife from her right boot. She stabbed Kobra repeatedly until Kobra was dead and she picked up her gun. She was running out of their warehouse. Kano and Kira was looking at the dead Kobra before them and Kano was enrage. Then he went after Victoria because he knew she had to die for leave the clan. Victoria had a few miles away from the hideout, Then suddenly, there was a beam that hit her in the side and she feel the pain course through her body and she was looking at Kano before her. He was getting ready to kill her, but a light from a helicopter shine on them and Kano place a hand one his forehead to see that it was the special Force. He was looking at Victoria who was bleeding out and she was looking at Kano for a moment.

"This isn't over. bitch. I will kill you for what you did Kobra." Kano said.H

He ran out the sight of the special and Victoria was looking at the soldiers had zipped down from the ropes. She was losing so much blood and she couldn't stay awake. Then she passed out from the lost of blood and she woke up to see that she was in a medical room. She was looking at her side to see that it was Sonya blade and she was looking at the clipboard. She noticed that Victoria was awake and she pull up a chair to her bedside. Victoria was sitting up but the pain in her side shot through her pain. Sonya place her hand on her should to keep her from move too much.

"Try not to move because that wound will open. Not everyone had survive that attack from Kano." Sonya said.

"I take it that you want to know his whereabouts." Victoria said.

Sonya nodded because Victoria knew that Sonya was some type of history with her boss. Victoria started to tremble because she knew that Kano was going hunt her down. Sonya was place her hand on her shoulder which she was trying to calm her down. Victoria was scared out of her mind because Kano was serous about coming after her.

"Please, I'll tell you everything. You have to protect from that mad man. He will find me and kill me." She pleaded

Tears started to swell up in her eyes which there was knocked at the door. It was Cassie Cage, Sonya's daughter and Sonya had an idea for her Daughter. She looked at the Victoria and she place her hand on her shoulder for a moment.

"I am going to put witness's protection and My daughter will keep an eye on you." Sonya suggested.

Cassie was looking at her mother and she was confuse and little upset that she was volunteered by her mother and commanding officer. Sonya started to leave and she knew that she was going to need the information from Victoria while she is being protected. Cassie follow her mother out of the room and she was going to have to ask her question.

"Okay, why do I have to be put on guard duty?" Cassie said.

"I need to know where is Kano and he need to be brought to Justice." Sonya said.

"So, I going to sit on my ass and do nothing until you get the info you need." Cassie said.

"Yes." Sonya answered.

"I have plans with Jacqui tonight." Cassie complained.

Sonya just left which she knew what she mean by plans and Cassie just sigh. She walked back inside and she just sat down next to Victoria. She popped a stick of gum in her mouth and she was chew a couple of times and she blow a bubble. Victoria just lay there and she was looking at Cassie for a moment because she was being protected by one of the Cage family. She close her eyes for a moment and she drifted off to sleep. Then the nurse came in with a sponge and water.

"It's for a sponge bath, Ms. Victoria."

"I give her a bath for you." Cassie said.

The nurse handed her the sponge and bucket of water and Victoria woke from the nose. Then she started to blush at the bucket and a sponge in Cassie hands and she was nervous because she was going to get clean by another woman. She sat up for a moment and Cassie started to remove Victoria hospital dress. Victoria turned to her back to Cassie and she was started to wash her which Victoria was blushing because she was getting arouse from Cassie's touch. Cassie was being gentle which she noticed a small moan coming from Victoria. She just smile for because she found a spot for and she continue her assault on Victoria. Then he moan was now a little louder and Victoria started to wet the hospital bed.

"Wow, I never told that you would cum from a sponge bath like that." Cassie said.

She giggled for a moment while Victoria place her hand on her chest and she was trying to catch her breath. She turned her head to look at Cassie and she saw that Cassie was soaping her hands together. Cassie had a evil grin on her face and she was waked over to the side of the bed where she was facing Victoria. Victoria turned her head away with a blush on her face and Cassie was the looking at her chest because she saw how big they were. She brought her soapy hands on her chest and she add a little forces while she was moving her hands. Victoria gasped and lean her head back while Cassie went down to clean her pussy. She was looking at her for a moment and she was blushing from hearing Victoria's moaning. She started to feel wet from her action and she was rubbing her legs together because she want to finger herself. Victoria noticed that she unbuttoned her pants and she place her hand inside of her pants which she move her fingers up and down. She could feel Cassie's panties was getting wetter and wetter from each stroke.

"Ahh...ah...ah ah... hah..." Cassie moaned.

Cassie knew that that she was not going to be the only one that was going to feel good. She went back to clean Victoria's pussy and they both started to moan together. They both was about to reach their climax but they both stop for a moment and Cassie started to stripped out of her clothes. She kissed Victoria which it was her first time kissing another woman. Victoria wrapped her arms around Cassie's neck and their tongues started to wrestle for dominance, but Cassie place her hands on Victoria ass. Then Victoria yelp which her tongue was pinned by Cassie and they broke the kissed. Cassie moved down Victoria's body and she was licking in the progress. Cassie was licking her way down to Victoria's pussy and she was a lot of fun with her attack. Victoria moaned and she place her hand on Cassie's head to push her in deeper.

Then Victoria started to cum all over Cassie's face and she was panting from exhaustion. Cassie was looking at her for a moment, but Victoria place her on the bed and she started to lick her too. Cassie gasped which she looked down at Victoria and she place her hand on her head to get her to go a little deeper inside of Cassie's pussy. She added a finger inside of Cassie which Cassie started to moan louder and she cum all over Victoria's face and finger. Victoria was cleaning her hand and Cassie was licking her own cum off of Victoria's face. Then they both started to wrapped their legs together which their pussies was touching each other. They both started to moan because their pusses touch and they both started to rub their pusses against one another. Cassie grabbed on of Victoria to increase the pleasure and Victoria did the same to Cassie. They were moaning louder and they rocked their hips as they went faster. Cassie grabbed a hold of Victoria's leg as she pushed her hip deep into Victoria. Then they both started to climax hard which some of their cum started to shoot out of the both of them. Cassie was getting dressed and she place the blanket over Victoria. They looked at each other for a moment and they kissed for awhile. Then the door open up to see that the nurse had arrived to retrieve the sponge bucket of water. She was looking at a sleeping Victoria and she grabbed the bucket of water and sponge which she looked at Cassie with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"It was my pleasure." Cassie said.

 **xxx**

 **Please Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Tanya x Jade x Sindel

**Author note:** Hey guys, sorry for a long wait because I have was doing a lot of rearranging in my house and I had to attend a funeral for my aunt who had died from cancer which I needed some time away from writing story. Everyone in my family didn't take it well especially me. So, i would like to thank you all for waiting so patiently with me.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own none of the characters from Mortal Kombat except for my Ocs.

 **PS: This is a request for alwaysdoubted and I hope that you like it dude.**

 **PSS: This chapter is going to be like chapter 2 when Sindel was alive, but this time it before Jade and Kitana had gotten together.**

 **Tanya x Jade x Sindel**

Tanya was walking around Endina's tunnels because she was ordered by Sindel to inspect the prisoners in the dungeon. She was looking down the list to deliver the punishment. She had told them some of the guards to put some of the prisoners to be executed and came to the last cells in the dungeon. She looked inside to see that it was Jade and looked at the clipboard to see what did Jade do to get thrown in a cell.

"Hmmmmm...You were arrested for sneaking into the princess's private chamber. So, you were trying to see something from Princess Katana." Tanya said.

Jade just remain silence and stare at her. Tanya laughed and open the cell's doors which she walked inside. She was looking at Jade for a moment and place her hand on Jade's face. She knew that this was going to be good to torture Jade because she have seen both Princess Katana and her younger sister. Jade was looking at her because she noticed that Tanya has a evil grin on her face.

"I bet that you were wet when you saw her naked." Tanya said.

Jade just looked away because Tanya was trying to put dirty thoughts into her head because she was getting arouse from the thought of see Katana naked. Then Tanya crouch down and place her hand in between Jade's thighs. She begin to run her underwear and saw that Jade was getting wet from the thought.

"I know what can get you off even more." Tanya whispered.

Jade's eye widen from what Tanya told her and felt Tanya's finger inside of her panties. Jade started to pant from Tanya's touch and felt Tanya's teeth on her ear. Tanya went a little faster and pushed her finger deep inside of Jade. Jade move her hips to be in sync with Tanya's finger. She couldn't help herself and Tanya cut her binds to free Jade's hands. Jade place them on Tanya's ass and rubbed them with much force. Tanya just smile for a moment and pushed another finger inside of Jade.

"Now, let's see what you taste like." Tanya said.

 **=== Sindel ===**

Sindel was sitting in her throne room and was bore because she have been dealing with the need of her people. She knew that her late husband would have just dropped everything and fuck her senseless. After a few hours, she notice that Tanya haven't return from the dungeons to give her report on all the prisoner. Then she got up from her throne and walked down to the dungeons to check on her. Once she made it to the dungeons, She heard moan around the corner. She poke her head to the last cell and saw Tanya and Jade having sex. She blushed at the sight of Tanya licking Jade's pussy and started to feel wet from the sound of Jade moan. She place her hand in her panties and started to finger herself. She covered her mouth so that the both of them would hear her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jade moaned.

Tanya went faster and harder which cause Jade to cum. Sindel started to Cum and some of her fell to the floor. She started to leave and to make sure that Tanya didn't hear her. Tanya was licking some of Jade's cum off her lips and like the flavor and got dressed. She looked at her new toy and smiled evilly. She kissed Jade on the lips before she left the cell. She was going to get some rest before tomorrow come. Sindel was in her royal chambers and she was still in heat from the scene with Jade and Tanya. She place her hand in her panties and went faster. She use two fingers while she gripped her blankets. She felt the sensation was getting stronger and continue to finger herself. She knew that it was time to have some fun of her own.

 **=== Next Morning ===**

Sindel had send both Kitana and Sayo away to train with their instructors. She was sitting on her bed and looked out the window. She saw that Tanya was walking around the courtyard and Sindel knew that it was time to put her plan into action. She grabbed her bell and rung it which a couple of servants came into the room and bow to the Queen. She had her back to them and trying to think of a reason for summoning them to her chambers.

"I have a job for the both of you." Sindel said.

She told them what were their assignment and they both bow their heads to her. They went to carry it out to the letter. One of the servants went to the dungeons to retrieve Jade and she had to convince the guards that Queen would like to see her. Then the guards put Jade in shackles and escort her to Sindel's Chambers. Tanya was sitting and enjoying the fresh air. She lay down on the ground and let the Sun beam on her. Then the sun was block by a servant which made Tanya mad.

"You have better have a good reason for ruining my relaxing." Tanya threatened her.

"Please forgive, but lady Sindel has request your presence in her chambers immediately."

The ran off because she was trying to get kill by Tanya which Tanya had a confuse look on her face because she was never summon to the Queen's bedroom Chambers. She walked towards the palace and enter Sindel's bedroom Chambers. She was shocked to see that Sindel was kissing Jade and let out of a gasped. Sindel turned her attention to the doorway while Jade was kissing her neck.

"Oh, I guess that we started without." Sindel said.

"Lady Sindel, I can explain. You see-"

"I know because I saw you two having sex in the dungeon. I have been so lonely and I need your and Jade's help to satisfied me." Sindel told Tanya.

Tanya just smile because she was going to please the Queen of Edina and she stripped. Jade pushed Sindel on the bed and climbed on top of her. Tanya kissed her with passionate. Their tongue swirl around to claim dominance. Jade placed her hand inside of Sidnel's underwear and rubbed her pussy. Both Tanya and Jade was licking Sindel's breast and they place their hands in her panties. Sindel moan from feeling both tongues of Jade and Tanya. Sindel place her hands in both of Tanya's and Jade's panties. They started to stripped down to nothing and Sindel was licking her lips at two beautiful women before her.

"You like what you see, milady?" Tanya asked, seductively.

Sindel just nodded her head which Tanya just climbed on top of her and placed her pussy on Sindel's face. Jade went for the Queen's pussy herself. She was wondering what the queen's pussy taste like. The three was enjoying themselves. Jade place her hand inside of her own pussy because she knew that licking Sindel's pussy was making her wet. Tanya tilt her head back and grabbing her breast because she could feel the queen's tongue inside of her. Sindel was pushing in and out of Tanya's pussy while Tanya was pinching her nipples to increase the sensation. Sindel could feel herself reaching for her climax. But she wasn't the only one and they all just release their cum. They were all panting from exhaustion and both Tanya and Sindel was looking at each other.

"That was amazing, milady." Tanya stated.

"I think I have one more energy left in the tank." Sindel said.

She got up and head over to her dresser and she was pulled out two objects. Tanya was looking at them with pure lust in her eyes. They both looked at a sleeping Jade for a moment and giggle. They put on the strapon, but this type has a double side on it which the person that wears it they can feel pleasure while they use it on another woman. Jade open her eyes and she was greeted by a couple of was place on top of Sindel while Tanya was behind her. They both shove the strapon into both Jade pussy and asshole. Jade let out a loud moan and looked at the both of them with lust in eyes. Then Sindel and Tanya started to move which all three of them were feeling pleasure. They knew that this was great feeling them all. Sindel grabbed Jade's breast and suck on the nipple.

"Yeahhhhhh." Jade moaned.

"Damn, Jade. You are so tight." Tanya mentioned.

Both her and Sindel and Tanya went faster to increase the pleasure on both side. Jade just moan because she was being hit from both sides. Sindel just smile while she moan and the bed started to creek from the love making that Sindel, Jade, and Tanya was giving. Tanya pushed harder and deep inside of Jade and so did Sindel. They wanted to have the young warrior pleaded for the mercy. They all just moan because they were moving in sync and another climax was fast approaching. Sindel gripped Jade's ass while Tanya gripped Jade's hips as they all grunt went they all cum at the same collapse on top of Jade which cause Jade to collapse on top of Sindel. The three of them just sleep peacefully until the next morning. Sindel woke up and she saw that Jade and Tanya was still asleep. She kissed the both of them which woke them up.

"Last night was amazing." Sindel said.

"Well, for you two. I had the worst end of that night." Jade said.

"Oh, you love it." Tanya told her.

Tanya kissed her on the lips.

"Well, I guess that I have to return to my cell.' Jade said.

"Don't be silly. I will have you be a guard to Edinia. If I need you or my daughters need you, you can do as you please with us." Sindel said.

"That is a great idea, milady." Tanya said.

Sindel walked over to the warriors and kissed the both of them with more passionate. She stick her tongue in their mouth.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Sheeva x Oc part 2**


	10. Chapter 10: Sheeva x Oc Part 2

**Author's Note:** I wanted to thank you all for enjoying this story. I have never see so many Mortal Kombat Fans that like this. You all have supported my story for a while now and I wanted to take you all for your support. Just like this, I want you to keep sending me Reviews of your favorite Mortal Kombat characters from new or old games. I don't mind at all just to send me a scene where it might take place. I am going to continue with Sheeva and my Oc Naomi but this time it going to take place when Shao Kahn invaded Earth Realm.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own none of the characters from the Mortal Kombat except for my Ocs.

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Sheeva x Oc part 2**

It has been a few months since the defeat of Shao Kahn by the hands of Lui Kang. The Earth realm warriors had lose Kung Lao and Subzero was taken by Cyrax and Sektor. The fighters head to the Temple of the Order of Light to give Kung Lao a burial. Naomi was heading back to the Lin Kuei to get some answers. She didn't expect this to happen to Kuai Liang and she was going to ask the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Then she stopped to see the temple was up in smoke which she was shocked to see. She ran inside to see that most of the guards are being killed by robots. One of the robots was gathering some of the Lin Kuei warriors and taken them away.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naomi said.

One of the guards was freezing some of the robots which they saw Naomi was here. They used their ice abilities to get to her. Move her to higher ground.

"The grandmaster is behind all this. We were expect for Kuai Liang or smoke to return."

"Smoke is at the Temple with Lord Raiden and other kombatants. As for Kuai Liang... He was taken by these machines." Naomi said.

"I see, then you need to leave because we are going into hiding."

"No, I am going to kill the grandmaster. He need to answer for what he did." Naomi stated.

Before her fellow Lin Kuei could protest against the idea, Naomi jumped from the roof to head to the building. Then the rest of the remaining Lin Kuei started to leave for hiding. Naomi fought her way to the room of the Grandmaster, who was sitting down with a cup of tea in his hand. Naomi summon up an ice shuriken and threw it at the Grandmaster, but her attack was block by an ice staff. Naomi kicked open the door. She kicked open the door and ready her ice dagger. The old man looked up at Naomi and smiled at her. She was furious that he had organize everything that had happened.

"I never thought that you would return, my dear."

"Cut the innocent act. I know about your plan." Naomi told him.

"I have no idea on what you are talking about."

"You are turning your own students into mindless robots. I thought that you were committed to the old ways." Naomi said.

"The old way are a thing of the past. It is time to for the Lin Kuei to develop into the future. Human and Cybernetics will be the future to all mankind."

"I will not going to let that happen." Naomi told him.

"Then my dear, you'll have to die."

Then suddenly a rocket was heading towards the building and Naomi move out of the way before it exploded. The room was on fire and the grandmaster was under a rumble. Sektor came into on his jet pack and looked at the old man. The grandmaster was coughing up blood and he look at the attacker before him. Sektor got down on one knee and looked at him. Naomi was trying to push the rumble off her but she was wounded from her side. She put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Sektor? What are you doing, my son?"

"Isn't it obvious, old man. I am going to take your place as grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and take my robotic brothers and sisters to turn everyone to Cybernetics. The Cyber Initiative will begin." Sektor said.

Then he activate his sword and rammed it through his father's head and his scanners picked up a trace of another human life form. He turned his head at the rumble being move out of the way. He saw that it was Naomi. She looked at him and saw that he had killed his father in cold blood.

"I take it that you kill your father." Naomi said.

"Yup, and you are going to be turning to one of us." Sektor said.

"Let hell I am." Naomi said.

She freezes her wound and shoot a ice beam at Sektor, but Sekor had a flame thrower on him. The room was filled with steam which Naomi use to make her escape. Sektor was looking from the hole that she had made it out and he floated down to the ground. Naomi was panting and she was surrounded by Cyber Lin Kuei. She was fearing for her life, but she heard a sound of a portal being opening up. She looked up at the sky to see that monster was entering Earthrealm.

"Why is the portal opening? We won the tournament." Naomi said.

Then a giant monster landed in the Lin Kuei Temple and it started to attack the Cyber Lin Kuei warriors. Naomi ran like her life depend on it. Sektor looked at her which she looked back at him with fear in her eyes. She left the temple and ran away in fear. Some of the androids was taking down the beast while the other went after Naomi. She was running through the forest while she was holding her side. She was freezing the blood to tried keep it seal until she find help. She looked up at the sky to see that the cyborgs was hot on her trail. She headed towards a cave up ahead. She didn't even noticed that she was dripping blood from her wound. She had made it to the cave.

"I think that I can hide out here." Naomi said.

She sigh with relief but she looked at her hands to see that she was bleeding and she was looking at the ground to see the blood trail. She was leading them to her which she use her ice ability to seal up the entrance. The Cyborgs started to scan the area where they were following the blood trail. They came to stop to see a giant Ice wall blocking their path. They use their weapons to blow the ice wall down. Naomi move further into the cave and summon some ice shuriken. She threw them at the robot and use a ice sword to cut off their heads. She knew that was in the clear for the time beyond. She collapse to a nearby wall while she continue to bleed out.

"It's look like I can't make it to the others to tell them what happened to the Lin Kuei." She muttered.

She looked at the light of the entrance and she was trying to keep her eyes open. But she was losing too much blood which it was making her weaker. She blink a few times. During their blinks, she saw a figure that was standing in the entrance and it was walking towards when she close her eyes. After a few hour, Naomi woke up and she was laying next to a fire. She tried to raise up which she saw that she cover in bandages. She was looking up around to see that she wasn't in a cave. She got up and head outside which she saw that there was Shokan walking around. She saw that she wasn't in Earth Realm anymore because she was back in Outworld. She was about to run for her life, but she bumped into the one person that she thought to never see again. Sheeva was looking down and she had smile on her face.

"Sheeva?" Naomi asked.

"Well, hello to you too, my pet." Sheeva said.

"I am not your pet." Naomi told her.

She was about to summon her ice, but pain shot through her body. She fell to her knees and holding her side which Sheeva just shook her head. She knew that Naomi would might open her wound and she walked up to Naomi. She picked her up and carried her back to her room while the other Shokan was getting ready to head out to earth realm. Once she brought Naomi to her room, she placed back in bed next to the fire. Naomi was looking up at Sheeva with a confuse look on her face. She knew that they both were enemies and she remember that Sheeva had deflower her body.

"I found you in that cave because those cyborgs were chasing you. And I dealt with them." Sheeva told her.

Naomi raise an brow at her because she noticed that Sheeva was different from before. She was got up and looked at her to see that Sheeva was playing a trick on her. Then she bow her head to Sheeva to thank her which Sheeva bow to her. Then she was got up and leave the room. Naomi just smile at her and lay back down in the bed. She to let her wound heal so that she have the strength to get back to Earth realm and its warriors. She went to sleep and when awoke, it was dark. She was looked around to see that no one was at the door. She got out of bed and walked to the door. She open it to see that everyone was asleep from the sound of snoring. Naomi started to leave the room and tried to find her clothes. She saw that they were outside to dry. She ran out there to get dressed. She use her stealth skills to avoid the guards. Once she made to the front door, she open it and close it.

Then she started running towards the Living Forest and looked around to see which direction to take. She went left and ran as fast as she could. She took about an hour to find a most amazing route. She saw that Outworld had some beauty then a waste realm. She saw a waterfall and living fishes that was swimming in the water. She was amazed at the landscape. Then she saw that Sheeva was sitting and mediating. She was backing away and turned around to leave.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Sheeva said.

She got up and walked over to Naomi. She grabbed her hand and guide to the edge of the cliff. Naomi was looking at the glow from the falls and saw that the the water was like a sapphire. Then she was looking at Sheeva and she could tell that the light for the water look good on her. Then Sheeva rise her hand which suddenly a creature popped out of the water. It had something and dropped it from its mouth. Sheeva caught and she place an object into Naomi's hands. She open her hands and saw that it was an actual sapphire. The jewel sprinkle into her eyes.

"I thought that it would suit you." Sheeva said.

Naomi looked at the Gem and blushed because she never thought that would receive this as a gift. She placed her hand on her chest because she knew that the feeling from before was coming back again. Then she was place the Gem into her pocket and grabbed Sheeva's hand. She looked into her eyes and leans in to kiss her. Sheeva wrapped her arm around Naomi's waist while Naomi wrapped her arms around Sheeva's neck. They both share the kiss for a few more minutes until they broke away from the lack of air. Then suddenly, Sheeva blushed and looked away. Naomi looked at her with confusion, but she got her answer when she felt something was poking her leg. She smiled at Sheeva and her now erect little friend.

"How about me head back so I can help you with your little problem." Naomi said.

She climbed onto Sheeva's back and Sheeva started to carry her back to the compound for the Shokan clans. Naomi could feel the wind in her hair because the way that Sheeva was jumping. They both had made it back to the to compound. Sheeva was looking around for a moment for any guards. She lead Naomi back to her room and they went back to kissing. Sheeva grabbed a handful of Naomi ass and squeeze them and massage them. She lift Naomi up, but Naomi wrapped her legs around Sheeva's waist. Sheeva walked over to the bed and placed Naomi on the bed. Once they both broke the kissed, Naomi was looking around the room to see that it was cold and dark. Sheeva got the message and she use her ability to lit the pit on fire. Naomi just smile at Sheeva, but she let her guard down. Sheeva attack her neck which cause her to gasped.

Sheeva was licking her sweet spot while Naomi place her right hand on Sheeva's head to pushed her deep into her neck. Then she felt Sheeva's teeth nibble her neck and she let out a moan. Sheeva move her lower hand into Naomi's pants. She was rubbing her underwear which Naomi wet herself. Naomi move the lace of Sheeva's bikini battle suit to free her breast. She started sucking on Sheea's nipples which she was getting hard from Naomi's wet tongue swirling around her nipples. Then Sheeva use a free hand to jerk off, but Naomi stopped her and looked at her.

"That's my job." Naomi told her.

"Oh, sorry." Sheeva said.

Naomi was on top of Sheeva and made her way down to Sheeva crotch. She saw that Sheeva was rock hard and she licked one of Sheeva's dick. She looked up at Sheeva to see that she was blushing. Then Naomi licked her again but this time it was on a different cock. She take her time with her meal. She was teasing Sheeva by lick both tips and sucking on the shaft. Then she put them into her mouth and she took turns pleasing both cocks. Then Sheeva pulled one of her cocks out Naomi's mouth and held the other. Naomi was looking at her with a confuse look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one that is feeling pleasure. I want to make you feel good too." Sheeva whined.

Naomi smiled at her and stood up to remove her pants along with her panties. Sheeva was looking at her with hungry eyes as Naomi position herself over Sheeva's face while she was face to face with Sheeva's twin cocks. She gave each other them a light kissed on the tip. Sheeva jerk from the soft touch of Naomi's kissed. Naomi turned her head and grinned from ear to ear. Then she lick Sheeva's shaft, but Naomi gasped when she felt Sheeva's tongue. She was surprise by Sheeva's attack and she moaned on Sheeva's cocks. Sheava was nibbling Naomi clit which it send shock waves of pleasure throughout Naomi body. They both continue their assault on each other for about ten minutes. Sheeva grunts because she had just let out a massive load from both cocks. Naomi turned her head with a victory smile because she had won the battle.

"Well, it looks like I came out on to-"

She gasped as Sheeva shoved her tongue deep inside of her which cause Naomi to moan louder. She was moving up and down on Sheeva's face. Naomi could feel the force that Sheeva's tongue was pushing into her. Then Sheeva's use her free hands to lift up Naomi's shirt to place with her chest. She was squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Naomi place on hands on top of Sheeava's which signaling her to play with them more. Sheeva pushed her tongue in and out of Naomi which cause her to move her hips. She knew that it was making her feel good. Then in a intense, Naomi cum hard and shake while she was cumming. Sheeva could feel Naomi's juices filling her mouth. She shallow all of it and watch as Naomi fell on her stomach. Naomi was panting from climaxing so much. She took a moment to catch her breath and looked at Sheeva. Then Naomi looked at Sheeva's cock shot up.

She was looking at them and she felt herself getting wet. Then Sheeva raise up and grabbed Naomi by the waist. She lift her up which cause Naomi to yelp in surprise. Naomi looked down and gasped at the position that Sheeva had her in. She had both of Naomi's legs upward and place both of her dicks in position where her pussy and asshole. She turned her head to Sheeva and looked at her. Sheeva smiled at her and move her hands to both of her cocks. She gently rubbed them against Naomi's pussy and asshole. Naomi let out a moan from the touch of both of Sheeva's cocks and she was getting wet. Sheeva pushed her dicks into her pussy and asshole which cause Naomi to moan while she felt both cocks into her. Then Sheeva started to move her hips and pushed some of the pressure into Naomi. Naomi's chest started to bounce from each thrust and Sheeva was licking Naomi's neck. Naomi raise her arm to wrap around Sheeva's head. She was drooling from the pleasure that Sheeva was giving her. She continue to push deep into Naomi and she went faster and harder.

"Yes, yes, give it to me!" Naomi moaned.

"Damn, you are so tight from both entrance." Sheeva told her.

She was pushing to reach her limit but she came hard. Some of her cum squirt out of Naomi which soil the bed. Then she placed Naomi down on the bed and she lay on her back. She rest for a moment to get her energy back to her. Little did she know, Naomi was licking her breast and stroking her cock. Sheeva open her eye to see that Naomi had regain her strength and watch as Naomi to straddle her. She was smiling at her and position one of the cocks into her pussy again and stroke the other. She begin to ride Sheeva to return the pleasure that she had giving her. Sheeva place her hands on Naomi's ass and gave her a light slapped on her cheeks. Naomi moaned and move faster. Sheeva sat up, but Naomi pushed her back down onto the bed and sheeva reach for her other cock. Then she pushed it into Naomi asshole again and she was looking at her.

"Ah... yes, YES! I love it! I want more! MORE!" Naomi moaned.

"I am going to cum, Naomi!" Sheeva said.

"Me too, Sheeva!" Naomi said.

Then they both started to cum once again and Naomi arch her back when she was felt all of Sheeva's cum splash inside of her. She was looking at Sheeva and smiled at her. Sheeva smiled back at her and kissed her with passionate. Naomi knew that there was one more thing that she want to do. She got on all four and position her ass to Sheeva. Sheeva was looking at her and she knew what she wanted. The sight of Naomi's pussy had made Sheeva hard once again. Sheeva grabbed Naomi's waist and rubbed both of her cocks. Naomi moaned for a little bit and waited for Sheeva to stick it into her. Sheeva rammed both of her cocks into Naomi.

"OH YES!" Naomi yelled.

Sheeva started to thrust into Naomi while her insides was feeling the pressure that Sheeva was giving her. Sheeva pushed in and out of Naomi while Naomi was drooling with pleasure. She was looking back at Sheeva and saw that she was smiling at her. She gave Naomi was slapped on the ass hard which it had left the print. Naomi was moaning from pleasure and spanking. She gripped the sheets and Sheeva raise her leg. Naomi's lust was consuming her. She knew that this was love making that Sheeva was showing her. She leans in and kissed Naomi and went faster and harder into Naomi.

"Yes... Ah... YES... I love it! AHHHHHH!" Naomi moaned.

"I am going to get you pregnant. You are going to be my wife." Sheeva told her.

"I will be your wife... I will have your baby... As many you want... Just give me more!" Naomi moaned.

They both were cover in sweats and Sheeva pushed in deep inside of Naomi. She could feel her walls tighten up around Sheeva's cocks. Sheeva grabbed her breast and she leans in while she give everything to Naomi. Sheeva was licking her breast and continue to thrust into her. Naomi could feel her walls tight around Sheeva's cock. Then they both moaned out each others name when they both both climax. Sheeva had shot her seed into Naomi's womb. Naomi collapse onto the bed while Sheeva collapse on top of her and they both were panting from exhaustion. Sheeva pulled out of Naomi and relax for a moment. She place her hand on Naomi's stomach and gentle rub it. Sheeva rolled off of Naomi and roll onto her back. Naomi turned over and rest her head on Sheeva's chest.

"Well, will have so many children." Sheeva said.

"I will be happy to have as much babies that you desire from me." Naomi said.

They both share another passionate kissed which Naomi knew that she wasn't going back to Earth realm again. She had found her true happiness that she had dream to have.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: Foursome; Sonya, Kitana, Tanya, and Li Mei**

 **Please Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Foursome

**A/N: Okay you guys, this is a new chapter that I was asked by Stormdragon981 and he wanted a foursome story. I have never done a foursome before but I would like to try something new.**

 **Enjoy🙂**

 **Foursome; Sonya, Kitana, Tanya, and Li Mei**

Sonya was looking at sky and she had a smile on her face because it was a beautiful day. She was standing next to airplane and she waiting for two people. She saw that the crates of food had arrived and one of her subordinate was walking up to her. He gave her a salute and Sonya return the salute.

"The supply is being loaded as we speak, Sonya."

"I see that. All that it left is the two passengers." Sonya said.

She started to sign off the crates and the subordinate started to head back to his post. Sonya was getting bored waiting two of her friends and she was looking at her watch to see it was a quarter pass noon. She started to tap her foot on the ground because she was getting impatience waiting. Then there was two female Edenian walking up to the plane. They both were dressing in sexy dresses and Sonya turned around but she was blushing at the both of them.

"Kitana? Tanya? W-W-What took you two so long?" Sonya asked, still blushing.

"Well, Tanya want to try on several different dresses. And I couldn't decide on two blue dress." Kitana said.

"It was Johnny's idea for us to get dresses for the party.

Sonya was looking at the dress which she noticed that the dresses was a little tight on the both of them. She could see their nipple poking out and she adjusted her hat to hide her expression. Once the last crate was loaded up, there was a woman from outworld had sneak aboard with the supply. She was looking around to see if anyone saw her. Sonya, Kitana, and Tanya was walking on board the plane and they took their seat. The airplane started to take off to head to the Lin Kuei temple to celebrate the defeat of Shao Kahn.

"I am so excited to spend time with everyone." Kitana said.

"I know that I am excited for the after party with a certain someone." Tanya said.

She was looking at Sonya and gave her a wink. Sonya just blushed. She got up to sit in Sonya's lap and rub her hand on her chest. She leans in and kissed her while Sonya place her hand on Tanya's ass. Kitana place her finger in her mouth because she was getting hot from watch the both of them kissing in front of her. She spread her legs to reveal her blue panties.

"You two are so good for each other." Kitana said.

Then there was a loud thump coming from the cargo bay. Tanya groan because the sound had interrupt her fun time. She was looking at Kitana for a moment which she saw that she pulled her fans from her cleavages and open it up. Sonya pulled out her pistol and Tanya grabbed her sickles. They were heading into the cargo bay to find the stole away.

Li Mei was enjoying herself because from all the crap that she had been given in Outworld. She was eating some of the rice and drunk four bottle of wine. She let out a burp and continue to eat. The door started to open up quietly and Sonya pointed her gun in the room. She started to lead the two women into the room and they could hear a sound of crates being force open.

"Ooh, this one has sushi." Li Mei said.

Tanya looked from the corner and gasped when she saw that it was none other than Li Mei. Kitana was looking from the corner as well and she saw some of the supply for the party was almost gone. Sonya started to move in and she walked up behind Li Mei. She cleared her throat to get her attention which it worked. Li Mei pause from eating for a moment and turned her head to face Sonya.

"Hello." Li Mei greeted.

She was about to grabbed her weapon, but Sonya use the bud of her gun to hit her in the back of the head. Li Mei was unconscious and both Tanya and Kitana check the crates to that some of the food was still there for the party. They were looking at Li Mei because they were trying to think a way to deal with her. Kitana place her hand finger on her chin as she thinks for a moment, an idea popped into her head. She tapped Tanya on her shoulder.

"What is it, Kitana?" Tanya asked.

She started to whispered into her ear because she was telling her idea to do with Li Mei. Then she was looking at unconscious girl before them and she looked over at Sonya with hungry eyes. Sonya had got the hint what they want to do and she just sigh because she knew that she couldn't refuse their needs. She walked up to Li Mei and picked her up. She took her to the secret of the plane because the plane a custom made for sexual purposes. They stripped Li Mei out of her clothes and she started to wake up. She gasped to see that she was capture and she looked at her capturers to see that the three of them in the bra and panties.

"Well, well, well, looks like our pet had finally wake up." Tanya said.

"Now, now, Tanya, you're being rude to her. She didn't know that this plane was ours." Kitana told her.

"Let me go at once." Li Mei ordered.

"I don't think that you are in the mood to make demands." Tanya said.

Tanya started to cupped Li Mei breast which Li Mei started to blush because she never had her breast touch by a woman before. Tanya started to cupped hard to see that Li Mei's nipples was getting hard. Then Kitana got on the bed and she started to kissed her. Sonya was standing in front of the bed in her bra and G-string. Tanya stopped for a moment and she looked at Sonya. She smirked as she played with Sonya's breast.

"You know, we could just leave these two here and go have our own fun." Sonya suggested.

"And mess a chance for you to have your first foursome. I know you must have seen one of Kitana's nipple poking out of her dress." Tanya told her.

Sonya just blush and looked away from her, but her eyes widen when she felt Tanya's hand in her G-string. Tanya started to smirk because she felt Sonya's wetness. Then she pulled her hand on out to lick some of the pre-cum off her fingers. Sonya was kissing Tanya's neck which Tanya place her hand on Sonya's head to push her deep into her neck. Sonya started to glide her teeth along her neck and Tanya let out a gasp.

Kitana was sucking on Li Mei's breast which Li Mei was getting wet from Kitana's tongue on her chest. Kitana looked up at her and smirked which she continued to suck on her nipples. Li Mei let out a loud moan while Kitana used her fans to cut the ropes to free her hands. Li Mei moved her hands down to her panties to play with herself. Kitana giggled and she grind her hips against Li Mei's leg.

"Does this turn you on, baby?" Kitana asked.

Li Mei nodded her head.

"Good. Now, you can suck on my tits." Kitana told her.

She raised up and took off her bra to show off her Edenian body. She placed Li Mei close to her chest which she started to lick her nipple. Then she started to suck on Kitana's chest. Kitana stroked Li Mei's hair and she knew that this was treating her like a child being breast fed by a mother. Kitana started to moan when she felt Li Mei sucking hard.

Tanya started moaning when Sonya was fingering her. She had her leg up so that Sonya could get deep inside of her. Sonya started to get wet from the sound that Tanya was given which she couldn't resist but to touch herself. They both started to moan each other's name out. Sonya started to use to having sex with other people than before.

Kitana and Li Mei started to grind their pussies against each other. They were moaning and grabbing each other's tits. They both started to move faster and harder because they knew that this was driving each other crazy. Kitana pushed Li Mei down on the bed and went even faster and harder on Li Mei.

"Kitana, I'm going to cum." Li Mei moaned.

"Me too, baby." Kitana said.

Sonya and Tanya started to do sixty-nine positions and they both were licking each other's pussies. They even shove their fingers inside of each other. Sonya was trying to make Tanya to cum faster. Tanya add two fingers inside of Sonya which she felt her mouth vibrate against her pussy. They both kept at that pace for a little bit until they both went faster. Then after a few minutes of that, they both started to climax with each other. They all took a moment to rest for a moment and Kitana got up and look at the two girls on the floor.

"Hey, you two. I am ready for another round. What about you two?" Kitana said.

"I'm gamed." Tanya said.

"I am guessing that I don't have a choice, do I?" Sonya said.

"Unless you want to be the receiving end." Tanya mentioned.

Then Sonya just sighed in defeat and just nodded her head. Kitana went to her bag and pulled out three colors of sexual harness. She tossed two of them to Tanya and Sonya. Sonya looked at the harness for a moment because she started to blush like a tomato. She looked at Kitana and back at the harness which she knew that it was something that she could ever thought that she would use.

"I don't know how you got your hands on these." Sonya said.

"Well, the store clerk offers these to me while I waiting on Tanya. She said that these are what women to experience true sex. She said that these was special made." Kitana said.

Sonya looked at it again.

"Special made, huh." Sonya said.

She started to put it on, but she started to feel pleasure for a moment which hooked it up to her. Tanya did same and she grabbed her chest when she felt pleasure with herself. They were walking up to the sleeping Li Mei and they were looking at each other and nodded their heads. Li Mei started to open her eyes to see three dildos in her face. Then Kitana started to shove the dildo inside of her mouth and she was sucking on it. Kitana started to moan because she was getting turned on and both Sonya and Tanya join in on the fun. They both grabbed both of Li Mei's hands to stroked it. She stopped for a moment and she looked at both Sonya and Tanya.

"This feel good. Sonya, Tanya, fuck her good." Kitana said.

Both Sonya and Tanya nodded their heads and they took their position. Sonya was laying on her back and grabbed Li Mei. She shoved her dildo inside Li Mei's pussy while Tanya shove her dildo inside her ass. Then Kitana place her dildo back into Li' Mei''s mouth again. They were enjoying it and they were taking their time with her. Kitana started to grabbed her chest and massage them. Li Mei was going crazy because of them having their way with her. She could feel herself getting tight around both Tanya and Sonya. They were covered in sweat and they went faster and harder on Li Mei. Tanya slapped her ass as hard as could to add more pleasure. They could feel their climax coming against and they all started to went faster and harder on Li Mei.

"I'M CUMMING!" Kitana moaned.

"ME TOO!" Sonya moaned.

"AS AM I!" Tanya moaned.

They all started to release their cum inside of Li Mei. Li Mei felt every last drop in side of her. She could feel some of Kitana's, Tanya's, and Sonya's cum entering her womb. Her stomach started to expand from all of the cum inside of her. Kitana pulled out of her mouth and Tanya pulled out of her as well. Li Mei collapsed on top of Sonya and panting because of the pleasure that she was giving. Sonya just smirked at the poor girl that they all raped. Then she pulled out of her and lay her down on the bed. She looked at the two girls before her.

"Maybe we should take her with us for the after party." Sonya said.

"Well, of course we can. She is our wife now." Kitana said.

"Yeah, she is... what?" Sonya said.

"Yup, she is carrying our baby." Tanya said.

"I told that these were special made. It gives women the chance to have children from their own cum." Kitana said.

They started to get dress because their plane was about to land at the Lin Kuei which they've left Li Mei on board of the plane.

 **X**

 **Next time: Mileenia x Oc part 2**

 **Please Review 🙂**


	12. Chapter 12: Message to Anonymous

**A/N: To any Anonymous person that is trying to reach me throw review. I cannot reply to the Reviews And you had made a request with me I am working another person's request but I will get to your as soon as I can. If you want to reach me, please make an account for this site. You don't have to paid for it because it a free to apply that way you can reach me. okay. I will have your request for Mileenia and your Oc Seriyu upload soon. I have to come up with a scene because You did not put in a scene for me to go with. And to all fans please spread the word to any Anonymous that would try to message me through Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Mileena x OC part 2

**A/N: Hey all you MK fans. I am back and sorry that it took me so long with the update because I have been busy with others things and dealing with family matters. But I am not going to bore you all with the details let's get started to with the story shall we. This is another request my by good friend SaliorSedna052**

 **Enjoy**

 **Mileena x Oc Part 2**

It was morning, Jessie was waking but she was in a daze. She noticed that Mileena was gone. She got out of bed to walk around to collect her thoughts. Once she was out of bed, she fell to the floor and she turned her head for a moment to see that she was chained to the bed. She tried to move her leg but the chain was too tight to get her leg out. She was trying her to get something to break the chain but she noticed that there was nothing in the room for her to use. After a few minutes of tugging and pulling on, she heard the door opening up and she saw that it was Mileena herself.

"Morning." Mileena greeted.

"Why am I chain to your bed?" Jessie asked.

"I didn't want you to escape because this place is filled with Takartans that want to have a piece of you." Mileena said.

Jessie did not like that idea because during her capture, she noticed that some of the Takartans were jerking off to her before Mileena had her way with her. Mileena cut the chains with her sais to free Jessie. She looked up at her for a moment which she had a confuse look on her face. Mileena just smile underneath her veil. Jessie stood up and walked over to the window to see that there was a lot of Male Takartans outside. They were sharpening their blades. She noticed that one of them was sexual poses to do to her which she just had a disgust look on her face.

"I think that I might want to stay here in your chambers." Jessie stated.

"Good choice. Now that you will be staying, you need to follow my orders to the letter. When I am in heat, you are to bed me with no question ask." Mileena said.

"I am not doing that. And am I supposed to work on a peace arrangement with you or something?" Jessie asked.

"Oh right, you are the so-called peace maker. But you are forgetting that you have more opportunity on to kept the peace alliances." Mileena said.

She places her hand on Jesse's chest and gently rub it. She moves in closer which Jessie was trying to resist but couldn't when she felt Mileena's tug her on her nipple which she made her nipple hard. Mileena move her left hand down to rub her underwear again, but there was a knock on her chamber door. Mileenna groan that someone had interrupted her fun.

"What is it?" Mileena asked.

"I am sorry to disturb you, milady. Kano have arrived and requested her present to go over the plan."

"Ugh... fine. I will meet him in the war room." Mileena said.

She looked over to Jessie who was panting because she hasn't calm down from Mileena's touch. She knew that Mileena had touch special spot. She smirks and she started to leave the room. She locks the door to keep Jessie inside from the other Takartans. She manages to calm down for a good minute and she looked around to find a way out. She opens the window and she looked down to see that the Takartan had left the court yard. She uses her skills that Goro had taught her when she had to climb her way out of situation. She was holding on to the was ledge and she was making sure that nothing would give out from under her.

She was looking around to make sure that none of the guard weren't around to stop her. She managed to get to the ledge of the second floor of the tower. She was looking around to see that there was no sign of guards in the room. She carefully opens the window and she let herself in the room. She was looking around for a moment to see that this was different from Mileena's chambers and she open the door to see that there was no guard. She started to leave but she heard voices and she started to panic. She was looking around to find a place to hide. So, she jumped under the table and she remain quiet for a moment. She heard footsteps that was heading towards the table.

She places her hand over her mouth to keep herself quiet. Then the footsteps stop for moment. She remains quiet for a moment but she noticed one of the feet was none other than Mileena's. She clears her throat for a moment and she looked at all of her comrade that had sided with her since the death of Shao Kahn. She knew that she was going to need more supporters to help her to take the throne from Kotal Kahn.

"I call this meeting to order. We need to take out Kotal Kahn and his forces. I want to be the only ruler to Outworld." Mileena said.

"I have some idea for you to take the head of Kotal Kahn. I will appeal to him that I might know where your location. Then you and your Tarkatan warriors to provide me the distraction. Once one of Koto Kahn's soldiers and body guard leave his side, that when I make my move. If the help from your sister in Edina." Kano said.

"Sayo wouldn't want to side with me. She still hates that I looked like her late sister. I guess that the love of Kitana is the one thing that will never fool her. Seeing my face, would only make her feel more hurt." Mileena said.

"Well, do what you can to get me that opening." Kano said.

"And once this is done, I will make sure that you and your people get paid." Mileena ensured him.

Kano bow to her and he started to make his leave. Mileena sigh with relief as she sits down in her chair. Baraka provide her something to drink and he snarl at Kano for a moment. He knew that he didn't trust him with this plan. He looks at Mileena for a moment to see that she was had exhausted herself.

"I don't think that he will follow through with his plan, milady." Baraka said.

"I know, Baraka, but there is a saying about keeping your friends close but keep your enemies closer. If he tries to betray us, then you will eat his heart out." Mileena said.

"I keep that in mind, milady." Baraka said.

"Now, you can leave. But make sure that no one disturb me." Mileena ordered.

"At once, milady." Baraka said.

He started to leave and he knew what she hinting at. He closes the door and lock to prove that no one will disturb her. She let out another sigh of relief. She smirks because she knew that Jessie was here.

"I told you that to take in my chambers." Mileena said.

Jessie gasp because Mileena had found out that she was here. Mileena unzipped her pants and whip her cock to present it to Jessie. Jessie knew where this was going, but she noticed that Mileena's cock was giving off a power scent. This scent was making her wet.

"Well, since you're down there. I need your mouth to give my cock the attention that she deserves." Mileena said.

Jessie was trying to resist it but she couldn't which she finally gave in and started to suck Mileena off. Mileena tilt her head and thrust her hips into Jessie's mouth which cause Jessie to moan while she sucks. Jessie couldn't help herself so she starts to rub her crotch to make her panties soak and wet. Mileena grabs Jessie's head to push her cock deep inside Jessie's mouth. Jessie gag for a moment which she tried her best to endure it. She places her fingers deep inside herself which her underwear down to her ankles. She was leaking some of her precum to the floor.

"I'm... gonna... cum... I'm cumming." Mileena moaned.

She splashed her load in Jessie's mouth which cause her to cum herself and Mileena release a sigh of relief because she knew that a heavy weight was lifted from her. She was looking at down at Jessie, she knew that she wasn't done with her just yet. She grabs Jessie's hand and pulled from under the table and pushes her on the edge of the table. She lifts her up and remove her panties and toss it to the ground. She unbuttons her pants and pull it down to her ankles. She pulled open Jessie's Shokan outfit to release her breast. She attacks her neck while her veil is down.

Jessie gasp as she felt Mileena's teeth glide against her neck. Mileena place her hand on Jessie's ass and rub it. Jessie place her hand on Mileena's head and moan. Mileena push her cock inside of Jessie which as her to gasp by surprise. She pushes in and out of her and Jessie held on to Mileena while she was pushing inside of her pussy. She wrapped her legs around Mileena's waist, but she felt Mileena's tongue all over her neck.

"Ahhh... please Mileena... I can't... Ahhh..." Jessie moaned.

"What? You can't be satisfied by me. Do you want to have Takartan's cock inside of you instead of mine?" Mileena asked.

"Ahhh... I didn't mean... Ahhh... like that... you are good... sooo good... Ahhhh..." Jessie said.

Mileena continue with her assault as she leans in which cause Jessie to lean back on the table and they both started to feel sweat boiling up. Mileena decided to thrust faster and harder which it sends Jessie over the edge. Jessie dug her nails into Mileena's back and cause her to groan in pain.

 _"What is this? I never felt like towards this human before. Could it be that this is what people call true love making? This human seems rather into this, maybe that she loves the way I destroy her body. Am I fallen for this human. She is beautiful maybe there is something about that draws me to her."_ Mileena thought.

She felt that she was about to climax while Jessie could feel her walls starting to collapse. Mileena looked at her and watch as she pants. Then she gave in and kiss her with pure passion in her being. Jessie's eyes widen in surprise and she was kissed her back. Mileena went faster and harder and she even smack Jessie's ass while she thrust.

"I'M CUMMING!" Mileena moaned.

"OH MILEENA!" Jessie moaned.

Mileena releases her load deep inside Jessie's womb. Jessie's had felt another load make its way inside as well. Mileena pulled out and some of her cum dripped to the floor. Jessie's was rubbing her stomach and looked at Mileena for a moment. She sits up to sitting position.

"Mileena..."

"I love you." Mileena said.

Jessie was taken back by Mileena's statement.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I said that I love you." Mileena said.

Jessie got up for a moment and walked up to Mileena. She gave her a kiss on her lips which Mileena was smirking through the kiss.

"I love you too." Jessie said.

She continues to kiss her and she noticed the chair. She moves Mileena towards the chair. Once they reach the chair, she pushed Mileena into chair. Mileena was looking at her for a moment. Jessie remove her Shokan outfit and walked up to her. She sways her hips which Mileena was looking at her and smile. She adjusts herself in the chair. Jessie pulled Mileena's shirt over her head and she position herself over Mileena's cock. She pushes down on Mileena's cock which both of them started to moan. Jessie held onto Mileena while she rides her. Mileena place her hands-on Jessie's ass and squeeze it as hard as she could. Jessie move faster and harder on Mileena.

"Ahh... yes... yes... don't stop..." Jessie moaned.

"You like it don't you?" Mileena asked.

"Yes... you are... so good." Jessie moaned.

Mileena started to thrust while Jessie rides her and they both started to move faster. Jessie' tilt her head back while she was being held by Mileena. Sweat started to gather around them and the room was getting hot. They both started to switch position. Mileena was taking her from behind and thrust deep inside of Jessie. Mileena lean in to kiss her while she plays with her chest. She rubs her chest against Jessie's back. Jessie could feel the room spin around her and she felt her hair being pull my Mileena.

"Ahhh... ahhh... Mileena... I'm gonna... gonna..." Jessie moaned.

"Me too..." Mileena said.

They both scream as Mileena unleashed her load inside of Jessie. They both hold their position while Mileena continue to release her load inside of her. Jessie felt each splash. Some of Mileena seeds made their way inside Jesse's womb. Jessie collapse to the floor and panting from exhaustion. Mileena pulled out of her and she knew that she had made a new discovery. She places something over her for a moment until she gets her energy back. Mileena smile at her for a moment and she kiss her on the cheek.

After five hours, Jessie woke up to see that she was back in Mileena's chambers. She looked around to see that there were bars on the window to prevent her for living the chambers. She let out a sigh but she felt something in her stomach. She felt something was coming up and she quickly got out of bed and she head to the bathroom. She threw up and few times and Mileena came back into her chamber with a plate for Jessie to eat, but she hears her throwing up. She opens the bathroom door. She never seen this sight of Jessie before. Once she was done, she walks over to the sink to keep her mouth and wipe her tears for some odd reason.

"Hungry?" Mileena asked.

She startles her for a moment and Jessie turned around to see that Mileena had some food her to eat. She was looking at Mileena for a moment and she knew that there was something was wrong with her. Mileena wrapped her arms around her to hold her. Then Mileena place her hand over Jessie's stomach for a moment and she could feel her power and Jessie's power merging. Her eyes widen and she smiled because she had done the deed.

"Jessie, you are with child." Mileena said.

Jessie gasped at looked at Mileena.

'What?" Jessie said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: ?**

 **Please Review**

 **If you all have any Mortal Kombat Female Characters that wants so lovin or some OFC that want to pair with your favorite Female Characters shoot me a PM or a review. Thank you and have a great summer. Oh** **SaliorSedna052, I hope you like this chapter and I am sorry that it took me so long to get it done.**


	14. Chapter 14: Sex at the Hot Springs

**A/N: Hey, all you MK Fans and I hope you all are excited for another Chapter for MK Love of Lesbian. This is a request for alwaysdoubted.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Mortal Kombat.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Sex at the Hot Springs**

Sareena was walking around walking around in the living forest because she was looking for something or someone. Little did she know, she was being follow by someone. She disappears behind a tree as her pursuer was shock to see that Sareena was gone. The pursuer was looking for Sareena which she was nowhere to be found.

"Aw man, I was want to have a little fun with her."

Sareena appeared behind and grab the pursuer by the arm and flip her onto her back. She looks at her pursuer to see that it was none other than Li Mei. She sigh and help Li Mei back up to her feet. She was dusting her off starting with her breast. She looks at the poor woman before while she was dusting her off.

"What were you doing following me?" Sareena asks.

"Well, I was looking for you and I saw that you were walking through the living forest. So, I was thinking if you could take me to the Earth realm. I will need some time to myself." Li Mei said.

"Well, I don't know. I mean Earth realm is a big place to go to." Sareena said.

"I heard that Earth realm has Hot Spring that separate genders unlike Outword's hot springs." Li Mei said.

"Cassie really need to stop bragging about the Hot springs." Sareena thought.

She was about to tell the poor girl no, but Li Mei just rub her chest against Sareena's chest seductively. Li Mei noticed that Sareena was blushing because she knew that the rumors were true about Sareena. A few years back someone spotted Sareena with Kira kissing. Sareena was feeling wet when she feels Li Mei's nipple getting hard as it touch her nipples.

"Well..." Li Mei said.

"Okay. I will take you to Earth realm." Sareena told her.

She took Li Mei to the spot where she opens the portal to Earth realm and they both starts to walk through the portal. They arrive in Earth realm and Li Mei was looking around to see that Earth realm was beautiful. Sareena was leading her to meet up with someone that would take them to the Hot Springs. They both walk to a boulder and waited for a moment. A few hours has passed, Li Mei was getting bore waiting around until she heard footsteps that was heading towards them. She was about to ready her stances but Sareena stop her.

"What took you so long, Kira?" Sareena asks.

She looked at the former black dragon agent with scarlet red hair.

"Well, I had to pick up someone from the NetherRealm." Kira said.

Li Mei look at another woman that was wearing a white long-sleeved kimono like dress with a golden linen, belt, and ringed bracelets. She was wearing loose fitting pants and white tabi-like boots with golden rings running up them. She wore a large white hat and golden chin strap with a veil in the back. Sareena bow to the woman in front of them.

"Ashrah. It good to see you out of the NetherRealm for a change." Sareena said.

"Yes, he has been so long since I see the light of day once again." Ashrah told her.

She notices that Li Mei was standing behind her which she was looking at Ashrah from head to toe. She was licking her lips because she was in sight of a goddess. Ashrah walk up to the young maiden of Outworld and she press her lips to hers. Li Mei was taken by a surprise approach. She could feel Ashrah's tongue enter her mouth. She return the kiss but she felt Ashrah's hands squeezing her ass. Once they broke the kiss, Ashrah smile at Li Mei.

"I hope that would satisfied your thoughts about me." Ashrah said.

Li Mei just simply nod her head and Kira just whistle to get their attention. They both look at her for a moment.

"Can we get to the Hot Springs before nightfall. I am in need for some relaxion." Kira stated.

She starts to lead the way to the Hot Springs while Sareena just cover their tracks to prevent anyone from finding the Hot Springs. They arrive to a cave which they hear voices that was coming out of the cave. They all saw that it was none other than Cassie, Sonya, Jade, Jacquie and Kitana.

"Oh, it's Sareena. Sorry, you miss out on the fun. Mom squirt like a queen." Cassie said.

Sonya just blush because her daughter was embarrassing her. Cassie grab her mother's ass and give it a nice squeeze. They all starts to leave which leave the four girls alone. Kira, Ashrah, Li Mei, and Sareena enter the cave and it took a couple of minutes for them to arrive to the Hot Springs.

"It feels great here." Li Mei said.

"I know right. Me and Sareena comes here all the time. Once you girls dip into the water, magic will take you to heaven." Kira said.

Li Mei lit up like a light and she quickly took off all of her clothes. She got into the water and sink low into it. She could feel her muscles and body starts to relax. She let out a perfect moan. Ashrah, Kira and Sareena joins her into the Hot Springs. They were sitting there naked and they were enjoying themselves. Li Mei was staring at Ashrah's breast. Ashrah caught her staring and she jiggle her breast up and down into the water.

"You like?" Ashrah asks.

Li Mei shallow a lump and only nod her head. Ashrah walk over to her and brought her chest into Li Mei's face. Li Mei couldn't control herself and she attack Ashrah's chest. She sucks on them while Ashrah moan while both Kira and Sareena was watching them. They both look at each other and went into a full-on kissing mode. Ashrah brought her hand down to Li Mei pussy which she starts to finger her. Li Mei moan while she sucks on Ashrah's breast. The vibration sends shock waves through Ashrah's body. They both look over at both Kira and Sareena.

Li Mei smiles at the both of them and she just thought of an idea. She whispers it to Ashrah which she agrees to the idea. They both got up and walk over to Kira and Sareena. They both starts to kiss their necks and fingering their assholes. Both Kira and Sareena broke the kiss and moan. They both starts to kiss both Ashrah and Li Mei. They all were enjoying each other until Sareena stop kissing Ashrah and went lower to Ashrah's pussy. She starts to lick it which Ashrah moan. Kira did the same to Li Mei which she made the poor girl scream when she sticks her tongue inside of her.

"OHYES! TONGUE FUCK ME!" Li Mei yells.

Kira couldn't help herself and continue to lick Li Mei's pussy. Li Mei lean back on a rock and notice Sareena's pussy. She grabs hold of Sareena's legs and pull Sareena's pussy down on her face. Li Mei begin to lick Sareena's pussy which Sareena gasp because she could feel a tongue inside of her. She moans while she was licking Ashrah. Ashrah rock her hips because she was turn on. Then she sticks her finger inside of Kira's pussy that way the girl was too getting pleasure as well. All the girls were pleasure each other for a good minute until they all climax at the same time. They were panting from the intense sex but Sareena look at Kira for a moment. They both nod their heads in agreement and went over to the boulder.

"I bet you girls haven't been fuck with sex toys before." Sareena said.

She removes a seal and the boulder was turn into a pile of sex toys. Then both Kira and Sareena put on two strap-on and walk over to both Ashrah and Li Mei. Kira grab Ashrah while Sareena grab Li Mei. Kira was taking Ashrah from behind and Sareena lay Li Mei on her back and starts to pound her pussy. Both Kira and Sareena went faster and harder on both Ashrah and Li Mei.

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! I want it. Give it to me!" Li Mei moaned.

She wraps her arms around Kira's neck while she moves her hips to pound Li Me's pussy with the strap-on. Sareena was slapping Ashrah's ass to increase pleasure as she went faster and harder. Ashrah moan while she rubs her pussy with her free hand. They were increasing their speed while driving both Ashrah and Li Mei to their breaking point. The water of the Hot Springs splash against the girls as they continue with their love making.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Li Mei yelled.

"ME TOO!" Ashrah yelled.

"SO, AM I!" Sareena yelled.

"ME AS WELL!" Kira yelled.

Both Kira and Sareena thrust a few more times until they all started to cum. Both Ashrah and Li Mei squirt out their juices all over the rocks. They all starts panting from exhaustion and both Kira and Sareena remove the strap on. They all starts to kiss each other once again. Then they all starts to rest up and they were cuddling with each other. The light from the morning sun shine through the cave and it hit Sareena's eyes. She groaned for a moment and knew that it was time to get up. She yawns and stretch her arms. She grabs her clothes to get dress and she woke the rest of the girls. They all woke up and got dress as they exit the cave.

"That was fun." Li Mei said.

"Indeed. I have never relaxed like that since my time in the NetherRealm. It's been so long that someone had me release. Thank you, Sareena." Ashrah said.

"You're welcome. We all should return here one day." Sareena said.

"Yeah, that way both Ashrah and I will fuck you two next time." Li Mei stated.

"Oooohhh. I would love to see you try. Unlike you squirt in the Hot Spring." Kira said.

They all starts to laugh on their way to the portal to take them back to Outworld.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Foursome Part 2**

 **Please Review :)**

 **A/N: If you want a request with your favorite Mortal Kombat send me PM and a Review. Send me the scene as well because it is still hot over here and I do tend to get writer's block from the heat. Thank you for your support. Oh, alwaysdoubt I hope you like your request. Sorry that it took me so long.**


	15. Chapter 15: Foursome part 2

**A/N: This is another Foursome request from Stormdragon981.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Mortal Kombat.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Foursome part 2**

Cassie was sitting in a Special Forces jet that was heading to LA. She was listening to music on her mp3 player. She was waiting for the plane to land where her solo mission begins. She was assigned to capture a creature called Predator because the alien was stealing priceless artifacts from museums around the world. She was excited to be on her own without the help of her team.

"This is going to be exciting. I am finally going to be on a solo mission. In your face dad." Cassie said.

She pop a gum in her mouth and starts chewing on it. Once the plane landed, Cassie waited for the doors to open up. When they did, she jump out of the plane and struck a pose. She was looking at the night sky and the beautiful lights from the city of LA.

"Hello LA! You ready for me!" Cassie yelled out.

"Ms. Cage, your limo is ready for you."

"Thanks." Cassie said.

She pulled out her phone and took a quick selfie of her walking towards her limo. The limo drove off and Cassie was having the time of her life in the back of the limo like she was a celebrity. Then suddenly, there was a video call from the monitor in the limo. She press answer to see that it was her mother along with Kitana and Tanya.

"Hey girls, what's up." Cassie said, sipping on champagne.

"This is a mission not a party. Take this serious, Cassandra." Sonya said.

Cassie never did like it when her mother address her by her first name. Then she place the glass down and sat at attention. Sonya clear her throat to get started with the debriefing for Cassie's first solo mission.

"Okay. Reports show that Predator has been stealing priceless artifacts from every museum around the world. That's why I have ask you to go and investigate the museum in Los Angeles. If we believe that Predator is planning to steal another priceless artifact, we need you to stop it in its tracks" Sonya informs.

"Got it, mom. I'll be there in no time." Cassie reassure.

"Predator is not to take likely. Many of the special forces lost their lives against this creature. Recover the stolen artifacts. If you fail, you will be surely punish." Kitana told her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I am going to do." Cassie said.

She ends the call as she resume with her fun. When the limo arrive to the museum and she was looking at it which she knew that it was going to be boring. She got out of the limo and walk inside of the building. She was greeted by the manner of the museum. She blew a bubble and pop it back into her mouth.

"Okay. Where is this item that this creature might want to get its hands on." Cassie said.

"Right this way madam."

The manager was leading Cassie to the vault, but little did she know that there was a cloak Predator that was following them. The manager was showing her the vault and he put in the code and eye scan. The vault open up to reveal an amulet which he was unearthed at local dig sites.

"This amulet belongs to King Tut. Legends say that this amulet draws power from the sun and give a person the power of the sun."

"I see. But it just a legend. It is not actually going to give a person a power of the sun." Cassie said.

Then the vault starts to close which Cassie knew that she was going to be put on guard duty with nothing to do. She sat down in a chair and slump because she knew that this was going to be boring.

"Great, Cassie. First solo mission is guard duty. Why the hell did I agree to this stupid mission." Cassie mutter.

She pulls out her cellphone to text her friends to see what they're doing. Then she receives a video of Jacqui have sex with Sindel which Cassie just play it. She watch as Sindel was pound her best friend with a strapon. Cassie was getting wet from watching the video. She places her hand inside her pants and she begin to play with herself. She could hear Jacqui call out to Sindel's name as she ride the strapon. Before Cassie could cum, she watches as Jacqui squirt onto camera which stop the video.

"Aww... right at the good part." Cassie complain.

Then she pulls her wet hand out of her pants and lick it clean. During her cleaning, she saw that the vault was open. She looked inside to see the amulet of Tut was gone. She ran to find the theft and made it to security room to video the cameras. She saw that it was none other than Predator. She blushes because the creature had watch her masturbate. She went to the find the exits to corner the alien. She made it to the was main room and she look around the room. She heard a vase move like it was bump into. She reaches into her pocket and pull out a small bag. She pours out a handful of powder and blew it. The predator walks through the powder to be greeted by a kick in the face. The alien was knock out of its cloak and shook its head to look up.

"Wow... you're the one that been stealing the artifacts around the world. I can't believe that I am going to kick your ass on my first solo mission." Cassie said.

The predator just roar as it tries to attack Cassie with a knife, but Cassie shoot it out of predator's hands. She uses her skills to take out the predator. She gave the alien a right hook and follow up and cartwheel kicks. Predator starts to feel dizzy from her attacks which Cassie did an uppercut to the alien. Predator was layout flat unconscious. Cassie was looking at creature and poke it to see that it was actual unconscious.

"Alright! I just took out my first bad on my solo mission." Cassie said.

She pulls out her cellphone and took selfies to celebrate her first capture on her own. She even took a selfie with the artifacts that Predator stolen. She even took pictures of her and the unconscious Predator. She was uploading them online and while she was celebrating, Predator starts to regain consciousness. The creature shook its head and grabs its helmet. The creature grabs the artifacts and the one that it had came for. Once she was done, she turns around to see that Predator was gone along with the artifacts.

"Aw man. Mom is going to kill me when she finds out." Cassie said.

The manager came to the room and saw all the damage that they cause. He noticed that the vault was open and saw that the amulet was taken. Cassie was leaving to face the wrath of her mother, Kitana, and Tanya. She got into the limo and it drive off. The manager came outside to see that the limo drove off. Cassie book a plane back to the special forces base.

=== Special Forces Base ===

Cassie was greeted by salute from the soldiers and she looked around to see that her dad wasn't here to greet her like he normally does. She was walking down the steps to see three women standing before her. She tries to put on a brave smile for them but they were not too happy with her.

"Hi mom, Kitana, Tanya. About the mission, let me explain..."

Sonya blew a dust in her daughter's face which knocking her out cold. Cassie open her eyes to see that she was in a dark room. She tries to move her arms and legs. She could feel that she was bind by something that. When the lights came on, Cassie was shock to see that her mother, and both Kitana and Tanya were naked. She look down to see that her clothes were gone as well which she gasp. Sonya walk up to her daughter and places her hand on her daughter's breast. She gently massages them.

"We told you that if you fail, you will be punish." Sonya said.

"When you mean punish, I thought that you guys would demote me. But I never thought that you guys mean actual punish." Cassie said.

"Well, for those that are successful in their mission; they get rewards with Jade, Sindel, and Kira." Kitana said.

Then Sonya pinch Cassie's nipple which pain was sent through her body. Cassie was getting wet. Then Tanya and Kitana join in on the fun by licking Cassie's neck and kissing her. Sonya was licking her daughter's pussy with both Tanya and Kitana were licking Cassie's breasts. Cassie was moaning as she felt all three girls pleasuring her. She was feeling every all over her body. Then Sonya stop for a moment and got up. She walks over to the closet and grabs a box and walk about to the bed where Kitana was licking Cassie's pussy while Tanya was sitting on Cassie's face to force her to lick her pussy. Sonya smile at her friends giving Cassie so much pleasure. Then Tanya cum on Cassie's face and she got off of her. Cassie was coughing up a little of Tanya's cum.

"Please no more." Cassie begs.

"I don't think that you understand how punishment work my dear Cassie." Sonya said, open the box. "I guess that these will help you to understand."

She put on a strapon and walk towards the bed. She present her dildo to her daughter and have an evil grin. Both Tanya and Kitana was looking at each other and both nod their heads. They both move off the bed to make room for Sonya which she grabs her knife the ropes that the binds her legs. Once the rope was cut, she spread Cassie's legs wide. Then she was place the dildo inside of Cassie which Cassie let out a loud moan. Sonya starts to move the dildo and she add in a little speed into it. She leans in and wraps her arms around Cassie's waist while she thrust. She went faster and harder which the bed starts to shake with each thrust.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, mom, please stop. I can't, ahhhhhhh!" Cassie moaned.

Sonya continue to be rough with her daughter while both Tanya and Kitana was masturbating from watching Sonya work. Cassie was on the verge to climax and she let out a scream as she release her cum. Sonya pull out of her to increase more cum out of her daughter. She look at both Tanya and Kitana which they both knew that it was their turn to have fun with Cassie. Tanya grab a yellow strapon and put it on. Once she have it on, she climb into bed and turn Cassie on her side and she lift one of Cassie's leg. She push the dildo inside of her and began to thrust. Cassie was moaning so loud that the entire base could hear her. Tanya went faster and harder while Cassie's chest was bounding from each thrust.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhhh!" Cassie moaned.

"You like that, you slut?" Tanya asks.

"Yes ah! Fuck! I love it! Fuck me! Please fuck me!: Ahhhh!" Cassie moaned.

Tanya's ear ring with the sweet sound coming from Cassie and she went faster and harder. She was licking the back of Cassie's neck, but the dildo slip out of Cassie's pussy. Tanya reach down to put it back in and she thrust even faster and harder. Kitana was getting ready for her turn and she put on a blue strapon. Cassie call out to Tanya as she orgasm again. She cum all over the sheets and she was panting hard. Kitana cut the last two ropes and lay down on her back. Cassie was looking at her for a moment.

"Don't just sit there. Get on top me and ride this dick." Kitana ordered.

Cassie flinch for a moment and did as she was told. She climbs on top of Kitana and put the dildo inside of her. Kitana grabs Cassie's hips and begin thrusting upward. Cassie moan while she was riding the dildo. Kitana reach up to grab a handful of Cassie's breast. She continue to thrust inside of Cassie's pussy and slap her ass to increase pleasure. Sonya was looking at Tanya who was masturbating from watching Kitana pound Cassie. Sonya leans over to Tanya and whisper in her ear. Which Tanya's wide and smirk. She nod her head in agreement. Cassie was moaning louder as she squirt on bed and collapse on top of Kitana.

"Wow. That was a big gash from a mighty geyser." Kitana said.

She pull out of her and look at both Tanya and Sonya. They both told her what they both were thinking for the next step of the punishment. Cassie was just relaxing for taking three strapons in three different position. While she was resting, Kitana use her steel fans to levitate Cassie off the bed. Tanya was laying on her back while Sonya took the position as Kitana lower Cassie down on top of Tanya while Sonya ram the other strapon inside of Cassie's asshole. Cassie let out a scream when she felt two plastic cocks inside of both of her entrances. Both Sonya and Tanya were thrusting inside of her. Tanya took one of Cassie's breast into her mouth and begin to suck on it, while Sonya just slap Cassie ass. They both went faster and harder while Cassie had tears in her eyes because she knew that this was too much for her to handles. Then Kitana place her dildo in her mouth which cause Cassie to gag on it for a little bit. Kitana push the dildo inside of Cassie's mouth, but Kitana was using a double sided dildo. Kitana was rocking her hips as she could feel the dildo going deep inside of her.

"That's it, Cassie. You on the verge of cumming again aren't you?" Sonya asks.

Cassie nod her head while she was shocking on the dildo. Both Sonya and Tanya went faster and harder in both Cassie's pussy and asshole. Tanya was increasing the pleasure by playing with her tits. Kitana could feel herself about to climax as well. Cassie couldn't contain herself with so much pleasure from three beautiful women. Kitana stop and pull the dildo out of Cassie's mouth, but she ram her pussy in Cassie mouth to force her to lick her pussy. Cassie was sucking on Kitana's pussy until they both had reach their breaking point. Cassie stop and let out a massive scream as she was squirt her cum. Kitana was rubbing herself to cum all over Cassie's face and she leak some of her cum on Cassie's body. They all were panting from exhaustion, Cassie was looking at her mother and her friends.

"I think that is enough for today. I think that you'd learn your lesson about failure." Sonya said.

"Let this be a reminder to you if you fail your mission again. This will be far worse for you. You won't be able to walk for weeks." Tanya told her.

Cassie nods her head with fear in her eyes and the lights went off. Then they came back on to see that Sonya, Kitana, and Tanya were gone. Cassie was all alone and naked. She lay on the bed and curl up like a little ball. She was looking at her cellphone because it was blinking. She reach over to grab it to see that it was a text message from Jacqui.

 _Hey girl, I saw the video with you, aunt Sonya, Tanya and Kitana. What the hell happen on your solo._

Cassie sigh use some of her strength to send a message back to her best friend.

 _Long story. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Right now, I want to get some sleep._

Cassie put her cellphone up and went to sleep. She was wore out which the lights turn off which a little tear leak from her eyes. In the next room, there was a woman that was standing in front of the two way mirror. She was enjoying the show. She heard the door open up from behind her, she saw the three women that had issue out their first punishment.

"So, how was she?"

"She will never be distracted on her mission ever again." Sonya said.

The woman nod her head and look at the window.

"I can't believe that Predator had gotten way with the priceless artifacts."

"We will find that creature." Sonya said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: ?**

 **Please Review :)**

 **A/N: Hey Stormdragon981, sorry that I couldn't make it longer, breaking some of the sex into three different pairs would take me longer and I have been ask about new story request from a two people which one of them wanted their story request be done before Fall comes. Again, i am sorry that I had to cut your request down some. I hope you like this chapter because I have work really hard on this chapter.**


End file.
